Descendent of Gods
by Shi Sendo
Summary: All Katara wanted to be was a normal girl, not a princess, not the future wife of the Prince of the Fire Nation and definitely not be a supposed descendent of two great gods. Nope all she wanted was to live a normal life and be loved. ZUTARA!
1. Prologue

Descendent of Gods.

By Shi Sendo

I do not own Avatar if I did well….zutara for all .

This story is set in an alternative universe. Sorry for any future oocness, but i'll get better ..

Prologue.

Once upon a time, the Sun god Agni and the Moon Goddess Tui fell in love. The Sun God was the creator of the Fire benders and Agni also was thought to be the sun itself. This was because the fire bender's powers were stronger in the day than at night. His normal form was that of a dragon, but on occasions, he would take a human shape, appearing as a tall light skin man with a muscular and flexible body, his hair was darker than night and his eyes a burning fire. He was not always the kindest God, but he was honorable and a fair judge. Before meeting the Moon Goddess, Agni had also sired a son who became the first Fire Lord of the Fire Nation.

The Moon Goddess, Tui, was his opposite, in most respects. Tui was the Mother of water benders and was considered the moon. The reason she was thought to be the moon itself was because the water benders were strongest at night. The Moon Goddess was a sweet, loving and kind woman who had an honorable and warm heart. When she was still a new goddess, she was force to marry the Ocean God, La. As time went by she grew to love La, but never the love she truly seek to have. The couple were usually in the form of Koi fish and on occasions took human form. When she did this she became a woman who's hair was long and dark as the night, her eyes a sparkling blue and her skin a dark and rich color. She had two children with him, one a son who became the first northern tribe leader of the water benders and a daughter who became the wife of the first chief to the southern benders.

However before the Moon Goddess married the Ocean God, the Moon Goddess had been the lover to the Sun God. Once this was found out, the two were separated, Tui married off to La. Soon after the marriage, Tui and La left for the Human world. The night before Tui was to leave, Agni found her and they joined as once more before being separated once more. A child resulted from this union, causing Tui to have to leave the North Pole for the pregnancy. Tui went to the South Pole, hoping that no one would find out, especially La. After the girl-child was born, Tui gave the daughter to her own Daughter, never knowing of the child's unique abilities.

Once the child was safe, Tui returned to the North Pole, never to visit the South Pole for over a thousand years…

please review, i'll have another chapter up by monday . promise


	2. An unexpected Gift

I don't own Avatar!

Thank you again for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and feel free to cite anything that may sound out of place or also any suggestions. I can take criticism but if you want to flame, please don't.

Chapter I: An unexpected Gift.

It has been two years since the avatar had left the South Pole, since then the war that the fire nation had started was slowly stopping. To stop it completely, the water tribes and the Fire Nation agreed to settle the war between them. For this to happen, the Fire Nation agreed to let the Southern water tribe princess marry the Fire nation prince. This would happen as soon as the princess became marrying age for water tribes. The Fire Nation accepted this with one condition, for the war to really be over would be when the prince and princess would marry. Until then, the Fire Nation would be at a cease fire. Although, it was for the greater good of the world, the two teenagers did not like the idea that they were tools.

Katara of the South Pole tribe sat amidst the snow, a pack with food and some hot tea by her, wishing she could have a normal life. But no! She had to be the daughter of the Chief who wanted to make peace with the Fire Nation. It had been agreed upon by both the Northern Tribe and Southern Tribe that peace needed to be made, what better way to do this then by having a water Princess marry a fire Prince! The Princess of the Northern tried was already engaged and that left fifteen year old Katara as the only candidate. Although Katara thought herself fair, she was afraid she would stand out too much at the Court. With her dark skin and long chocolate hair, her eyes were as bright as sapphires.

Most women at the Fire Court were skinny, pale creatures with small chests and were not very curvy. Katara was on the slim side, but she also worked out and developed a little muscle and as well as curves and a well…larger chest. For a Water woman, she was at a standard. As a Fire woman, she was 'fat'.

'Brilliant! Why hadn't I thought of it myself?' Katara thought as she threw another snow ball at the water. She sighed softly as she stood up, she would not be getting married until after she was sixteen and even then she had to be engaged for at least a year as custom dictated.

'So I have one more day before I must leave, followed by a year of being engaged before my whole life is no longer my own.' She thought, knowing she would be expected to produce heirs to the Throne. 'No more snow, no more fun, no more freedom.' She thought sourly.

Katara looked around, knowing she was alone before she took a cleansing breath and began to do simple bending exercises. She first made the water just move in one direction or another before moving onto a little more advance practice. Katara started to mold the water now, first doing a shape of a snake, then moving to the shape of a turtle duck. For Katara this bending was the simplest and easiest thing to learn. Taking a deep breath, Katara let go of control and just let the sensation of the water and how her soul rejoiced at being able to bend the water.

Katara walked out onto the water, forming small stepping places of ice. She began doing a dance she hard learn, letting the water bend and twist around her as she remembered the grace of the dancers. Katara began moving one leg and the same arm in one direction, making the water move with a bend in the middle before placing her foot down fast and shooting her other arm and leg outwards in opposite directions. The water then formed around her arms, seeming to dance like silk veils before forming sharp points at the end. Katara quickly did a forward flip, the water forming ice where her hands touch, and let her legs split, forming more veils of water, and letting them dance around her legs before forming sharp points.

After an hour of water dancing, Katara took a moment to breathe, seeing her handiwork. All around her circle, ice had formed thin to thick sheets, soft and harmless looking from the bottom to almost midpoint before forming deadly spears at the end. Katara walked through the path she had made and sat down on the snow, knowing she would miss doing this once she would be sent to the Fire Nation.

Shaking her head, Katara went back to practicing, using her knowledge of bending and her heart for ideas. Katara also felt something different as she started another ice dance. At first she shrugged off the feeling of being watched, thinking it was her imagination, but as the afternoon turned to night, the feeling grew stronger. Katara stopped for a moment, catching her breath and thought about sleep; however when she thought of that, she remembered the strange dream she had been having for almost a year. But her body told her she needed the sleep to refresh herself. Katara tried a little more before she feel asleep in the snow, unaware the figure who came to her and sat next to her, a shimmering cloak of clouds thrown over her slim body.

Katara's Dream

Katara stood on the deck of a ship, her normal clothes of modest cloth and cut gone. In place were silk red robes with gold designs. Her hair which she normally wore in a bun with a braid was instead down with a small amount in a bun. She knew she was headed to the Fire Nation but not sure how she knew or why she was there. She still had time before she was still to leave!

"My child, please try harder, I know you can do it." A kind voice said to her, a tingling feeling going through her body. Katara felt nothing but warmth coursing through her body that grew hotter with each breath. Soon the heat coursing through her body was painful. Katara screamed out, at the same moment she felt a…release of the heat. Looking on with wide eyes, she saw her hand shower fire around her.

She was mesmerized with this; she was a water bender, not a fire bender and believed she could not possibly do this! It was unnatural; she was not the Avatar, but a simple princess. A pale hand touched her shoulder and she looked up, a light hid the man's face but she felt a reassuring presence from him.

"There my child, see I knew you could do it. With more practice you will be like your grandfather." He said, his voice deep but pleasant.

"What is going on? I shouldn't be able to Fire bender, I am a water bender!" Katara said, not knowing what to do or who this man was.

"Yes you are a water bender, but you are also of fire. You are of my line, yet at the same time are of the line that is my opposite." The man said, meaning for it to explain it all.

"I still don't understand how I can create fire!" she almost yelled.

"You fire bend because you are of fire and water." He said and Katara heard a loud cracking sound. Then the fire began to course through her body again, this time no longer pleasant but painful to her, causing her to cry out and beg for death.

Katara sat up, the cloud cloak falling into her lap, for a moment all she could do was breath hard and try to collect her bearings. She looked up to the sky, not seeing as the could cloak left her body and lowered itself upon the shoulders of another close by. She stood and felt a little dizzy and sore.

"So beautiful, so comforting, so…peaceful." She whispered to no one but herself, or so she thought.

"Thank you, Katara." A voice soft voice said from behind her. Katara spun around, a water whip forming quickly in her hand and turned to find a woman of great beauty before. The woman was not too tall or short, her face soft and dark like her own, hair was long and dark as night, save for two thick locks of pure white hair that were by her face. Her eyes a kind soft blue that made Katara feel at ease. Her kimono seemed to be made of moonlight and her obi made from the stars, her tie looked as dark as her hair. The woman stood there, looking at Katara.

"Who…are you? And how do you know who I am?" Katara asked, not sure if this was real or a dream. Her own stance in a defensive position, her whip poised.

"I am the Mother moon. And you are Katara, daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." She said in her soft voice that seemed to sooth Katara. Quickly realizing she was not dreaming and this was a Goddess, Katara's whip dissipated and she was on her knees, bowing before Tui.

"Please forgive me for not showing you proper respect great mother." Katara said, head bowed. "I meant no disrespect!" she begged, thinking the moon goddess would punish her.

"Please dear child, do not bow down before me. I know you meant no harm, so please sit with me so we may talk." She said, helping Katara to rise to her feet, and instantly two chairs of snow appeared and the two sat down. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Tui asked as she moved a hand over the space between them, instantly a table of snow was formed.

"No thank you great Goddess, I am neither." Katara said, still not sure how she should speak to the Lady.

"That is a shame, for I had tea from the sprit world with me." She said and after moving a hand over the table, a tea pot with hot tea in it and two cups were there. The Goddess poured tea into both cups and nudge the cup closer to Katara. The young girl bowed to the Goddess.

"Thank you deeply." She said and sipped the tea, savoring the sweet taste and the heat that began flowing through her body.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday, seeing that it is the eve of your sixteenth birthday and you will be of marrying age." The Goddess commented softly as she sipped her own tea.

"Thank you great goddess, I am deeply honored for your blessing." Katara said, bowing, wanting to ask why she was here, but knew better than to question greater beings, as her gran-gran often told her.

"I am here to also see if you carry a secret gift." Tui said calmly, reading the young girl's racing mind.

"Excuse me Goddess?" Katara asked, unsure what she was supposed to know or say.

"Katara of The Southern Water Tribe, you have the capacity to become one of the greatest water bender there is, equal to even an Avatar of the past, however you also an ability in you that is found only once a hundred years. And even then, it is rare for the ability to be used." Tui said, Katara still not sure what the goddess meant.

"Goddess, ma'am, what exactly are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Have you ever felt the pull of a fire? Similar to what you feel when the water calls to you?" The Lady asked softly. "Have you ever have dreams that seem…real?"

Katara looked down into her tea, yes she had felt something from a fire, but she always thought it was just the way it moved, akin to water, but at the same time dangerous to touch. The appeal of softness combined with danger made Katara shiver with excitement.

"Yes Goddess, yes to all three." Katara said, looking up at her.

"Tell me what you feel and tell me of your dreams." Tui ordered gently. Katara began telling her goddess of the dreams, how real they felt and how fire appealed to her. Tui listened solemnly to what Katara told her, knowing she indeed had the gift, but not sure if the young girl could work with the fire so soon. Once the girl was done, the Goddess was silent with thought; Katara said nothing and waited for the goddess.

'She holds the fire, but yet…she does not yet embrace it enough to call it. However, her water bending skills are most impressive and her healing ability is coming along, but…that doesn't mean that she will never be able to tame the power...'

"Katara, when you leave for the fire nation, changes will happen. I will give you this advice to help you. Remember to always keep your temper in check. And when the fire comes to you, you will find a new passion. This passion will fill the void in your soul, do not be afraid of the fire, accept it, love it, and care for it. It will in return do the same to you and more." Tui said solemnly. Katara nodded, though still not a hundred percent sure what the Goddess meant. "I know now this may not make much sense, but you will see that in the future, this will make more than enough sense. Now, you must sleep and the next time you dream that dream, let the pain come, try to see past the riddles and understand."

"Yes Great Goddess." Katara said, bowing her head.

"Now my child, rest and sleep well knowing that you will soon taste a freedom you have never known." The goddess said and with a flick of her wrist, the table, chairs and tea set vanished, only to be replaced by a bed of soft snow. Katara did not know how she was in the bed, but a cloak of soft blue was around her, giving her warmth. Her eyes shut with sleep and the last thing she remembered was the lips of the Goddess on her forehead and the feeling of being content for the first time in so long.

Else where, Hou Cheng.

Eighteen year old Crown Prince Zuko stood in his grand room, knowing full well that there were guards outside the double doors, waiting to report any little thing he did to his father. He hated to be treated like this but…he had not taken the fact he'll soon be engaged to a water nation princess well. The fact that several vases were melted to the floor and several of the soldiers were being treated for first degree burns right now was a testament to his temper. However after letting his uncle talk to him, he clamed down degrees. Now he stood in his silk robe and pants, looking up at the moon, wondering what this girl would be like. It was not like him to think such thoughts but…he had to wonder who he'd be spending the rest of his life with. He would be faithful, unlike his father; his mother would be shamed by such a son who would turn to a concubine instead of his lawful wife.

A knock on the door disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked, his voice held authority that most eighteen year old men did not carry.

"It is just me, Aang." The avatar said.

"Come in friend." Zuko said and the fourteen year old boy came in, his air bending clothes gone, replaced by black pants and a loose white shirt.

"I heard the news, congratulations." Aang said his voice a little deeper than when he first came to the Fire Nation. His normal companion and love of his life, Toph, was most likely in their room.

"Thank you, though I do not know what to think about my impending engagement, I mean I do not even know this girl or what she is like!" Zuko said, sitting in one of the many plush chairs. Aang took a seat next to him, leaning into the chair and looked at his friend.

"What would you like to know? What is her name? I may have met her when I was visiting the South Pole, since that is where your bride will be coming from." The young avatar said, hoping to give Zuko a little peace of mind this night, he was already in debt to the Prince for saving his love, Toph.

"Her name is Katara Ling of the South Pole Water Nation, Daughter to the King of the South Pole, Master water-bender, and a healer. She is sixteen, has one older brother, Sokka Ling, and her mother died when she was still young. Her grandmother is alive and she lives with her family in a village that grows larger each year." He replied formally, reciting the information he had been given.

"Oh you mean Katara!" Aang said, sounding surprised. Zuko looked at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"You know her! What is she like? What does she look like?" Zuko asked, craving information.

"Yes, she taught me water bending. Oh man, you wont believe the fun we had when I was younger, riding the penguins, exploring, learning to bend like her. She was a great teacher; also she is a kind girl, always wanting to help others, willing to put her needs aside in order to help others. You are lucky she will be your wife, I believe she would be a good match for you, my friend." Aang said, seeing Zuko's (he's not scared by his father) eyes hold mixed emotions of surprise, relief and another emotion he could not tell.

"And for how she looks, well this was two years ago mind you, like a . Her skin is a dark color, her hair dark as a rich chocolate; her eyes are a blue that seems to change with her moods. She's probably about five six and has a slim build, I can't go into detail, and normally it was really cold down there so she was always wearing parka or her traditional clothes."

"Thank you Aang, I believe now I can rest knowing that I'm not about to marry some pampered noble girl who thinks of nothing but money and shopping." Zuko said, letting Aang know he trusted him deeply.

"It is no problem Zuko, I know what it is like to not know information. I mean before coming here, I thought you were an evil bastard, but now I know that you are not evil, just…determined and honorable." Aang replied.

Zuko nodded before standing. "Good night Aang and please say hello to Toph for me, I hope she's feeling better."

Aang stood and bowed. "Yes, thanks to your physician looking after her, she will make a full recovery. You do not know how great-full I am to you that you saved my xīn'ài. Do sleep well and have good dreams." Aang said before leaving to his own suites.

Zuko stood there for a moment, looking at the moon once more, this time, having the basis for a face for him.

"Katara…I hope…you will be everything I need for a wife." He said to no one.

Aang's and Toph's room.

Aang walked into their rooms silently, taking off his shirt and laying it over a chair. His body had started to grow and he was not five feet seven inches, still bald, but his body was starting to loose its adolescent form, turning into a man's body. He was still slim and kept in shape, but over the last year he had been training with Zuko, developing muscles now. Lying in their bed, Aang watched, relieve as his beautiful earth bender love was sleeping contently. Her hair had grown longer since they had come to the Fire nation capital, her body had also matured and grown. She may have been fourteen like Aang, but she was developing faster than him. Her height was now at five feet five, her body still slim had womanly curves growing, along with those curves was her chest. Aang secretly admitted to himself that he liked looking at her chest and wished to touch it, but he knew better than too.

Toph was self-conscious and though her attitude would make one think otherwise. Always wearing a long night gown to bed and would not do more than kiss his cheek in public. He didn't mind, but sometimes his new hormones would drive him mad. Smiling he slid into bed next to his blind girlfriend and held her in his protecting arms.

"Mmm Aang where'd you go?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"To talk to Zuko, I'm sorry to have left your side, but he needed someone to reassure him." He said softly as he stroked her soft hair.

"You're too nice twinkle toes." She mumbled as she went back to sleep. Aang smiled at the nick name and kissed her forehead.

Note:

Hou: Fire

Cheng: city walls; city; town.

Ling: sound of water flowing.

Xīn'ài: Beloved.

As always please review! I'll try to update by Monday! (I'm moving to NJ so its gonna take me a lil bit to get settled) Again, sorry for any oocness. i've been doing orginal stories for a long time and its been a while since i've done a fan fic .


	3. Trip to the Fire Kingdom! part I

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm now moved in and plan to update weekly (starting college soon!) so I hope you enjoy and thank you for waiting. Also this chapter is part one of two parts. The next part will make this story an M rating! So be advised!

I don't own avatar…

Chapter II: Trip to the Fire Nation Capital: Hou Cheng.

It had been two weeks since the mysterious visit from the Goddess and two weeks since Katara had the dream. Although…it did not help that she would be leaving her homeland in less than a week to go marry a prince. A prince she didn't even know, the rumors she heard though…were enough to make a girl think about being a nun. Katara sat on her bed, her modest home of ice and snow may not seem like comfort for a 'princess' but she loved it here. Her brother, father and gran-gran made her life complete. Her village was once very small, no more than a hundred people, was now bursting with over a two thousand people, making it seem more like a small town or city than a village.

However, Katara still helped and preferred to do things that other girls her age did, despite the fact she was considered to be equivalent to Royalty. Her friends would tease her playfully, calling her highness and the like, but everyone knew the chief's daughter would rather wear her parka than a silk gown, any day or weather. Katara stood by the docks, looking at the boat that would take her from her homeland, her people, her world and family. She wanted to despise the ship, but couldn't, seeing how the whole village put an effort in to make it something to marvel at. She knew she would be disrespecting everyone if she said she hated it. She also knew of the effort the women of the village were putting in to make her a wardrobe a princess would need. Katara hated all of the finery and other items, she was happy in her blue robe and pants with her snow boots, but no one would listen to her.

A week past by and Katara stood on the docks once more, this time for the last. All of her things were already on and the crew on the ship was ready to sail, but Katara didn't want to go on the ship. It would mean she was really giving up her family, her friends, her life and her customs! But she put on a brave, happy face as she hugged her family and friends and bowed down before the elders.

Gran-gran, the head of the elders came to her, Katara bowed low.

"Granddaughter, today we send you off with hopes and dreams that the fire nation will leave the poles alone, to let us live in peace and be able to grow once more into a large populace. With this said, the whole South Pole is counting on you to show honor and respect to the fire nation, to the Fire Lord Ozai and to your future husband."

As the older woman said this all Katara could think was _'why me? Why must I give up for the whole nation! I want to be a normal girl; I don't want to be a Princess.'_

"I understand Grandmother, I promise to bring peace, and I promise not to let our nation down, I will show the fire nation that the water tribes are strong and a good ally to make." Katara said, knowing this is what they all wanted to hear.

Gran-gran bowed to her and Katara's father hugged her once more before stepping aside. Sokka approached his younger sister and held a brave face before hugging her tightly, knowing that he would cry later, missing his sister. After a minute she parted the boat and waved goodbye to her homeland and noticed that there were so many people, more than her village. It was then Katara realized that most likely the whole nation was there, wishing her success, sending their prayers with her and most of all, giving her the burden to bring about the end of the war.

'_And I thought the avatar was supposed to stop the war.'_ She thought. _'I wonder how Aang is doing.' _

The ship moved fast, thanks to the water benders that moved the ship. This trip would normally take months, would probably take less than a month. And to Katara, it would be too short and too long. Katara went into her room, leaning against the door and took a deep breath.

'_I know everything will be alright, I'll get married and secure peace…secure our survival.'_ She thought before sitting down at her small table and took out a piece of paper and took out a Calligraphy brush along with an ink pot.

After this she began writing out any random character she thought of, claming herself as she began practicing. When she was younger, Katara thought that learning to read and write was not fun or necessary, but after learning her fate, she began to teach herself whatever she could get her hands on, exceeding expectations of her teachers. So far she had learned the entire history of water, earth and fire nations, she longed to know of air, but the only air nomad she knew was the avatar, and right now he was probably in the Earth kingdom still studying with Toph. Katara and Toph had met once when they were young, at first the two fought, but then when Toph and Katara were kidnapped, the two saved each other and developed a strong bond.

When Aang had visited Katara, she taught him water bending and became good friends with the boy. When he left after mastering water, Katara had given him the name of Toph and where she could be found. Katara hoped that Toph hadn't been too rough on him.

Hou Cheng

The Fire Lord sat on his golden thrown; the seat next to his left was empty for it was the place for the wife of the Lord, on his right sat the Crown Prince Zuko. The father and soon appeared to be at ease with each other so close, but only those two knew that they could hardly love one another. A seat lower than Zuko sat his sister, Azula, dressed in robes a princess of the nation. Zuko sat in his armor, looking strong, confident and held an air of authority.

Before them was Commander Zhao, a man Zuko despised greatly. Next to him was Ozai's brother, Iroh. Both men were here for a meeting, only one would get the honor to escort Zuko to meet his bride at sea.

"Commander, Brother." Zhao said with no emotion in his voice. "Only one of you will accompany the Prince to sea, while the other shall be sent to the North, helping to keep a hand on the newly acquired land. I shall leave the decision to my son."

Zuko showed no emotion as his father said this, neither did the two men or Azula.

"Thank you father." Zuko said and stood up, looking down at the men, knowing instantly who he would chose, but had to make it seem like he was making a choice now. "Commander Zhao, you have shown great strength from the last battle and were the one who helped me to acquire the island of Xinxing Hou. I would be please if you would over see the development and settling of the large island." Zuko said, making it seem like he was great-full, yet at the same time commanding him to do it.

The older man bowed stiffly, knowing that Zuko did not mean it.

"Thank you Crown Prince Zuko, I am honored you would put that much trust in me to do this." He bowed again and then left.

"That leaves you Uncle, for you are too old to oversee the development of the island, you will have to accompany me to welcome my bride to be." Zuko said, his tone taking one more of annoyance and authority, knowing that is the tone Ozai wanted to hear.

"Thank you Nephew, I am honored you would take an old man with you too great this girl. I shall leave you to confer with my great and honored brother, the Fire Lord."

"Son, you chose wisely, I believe you may yet be a strong and smart leader, now go and get ready to leave, you leave in the morning." Ozai said, his hand dismissing his son and daughter both.

"Yes Father." The two bowed and said in union before they left.

"So Zuzu how do you feel about marrying a commoner?" Azula said rudely to her elder brother.

"Shut up Zula, go and torture a prisoner or something." Zuko said, flicking his hand at her. Although she still thought herself superior to Zuko because of her skill, Zuko did not let it bother him as it once had. He knew he was more than her equal in his fire bending skills, but chose not to say anything. He went to his room and ordered his attendants to pack and then went to train.

The days past quickly and soon a one day became a week which became a second week until it was the middle of the third week.

Katara stood on the back deck of the ship; her loose pants and shirt were soaked from sweat as she was fighting one on two against two of the other water benders. Her hair was also matted with sweat and was starting to fall out of her braid.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing Master Pakku would be ashamed and chastise her for not practicing her bending. Katara took another cleansing breath before she let her body come up with a new stance and watched as the two benders circled her. When both men were about to attack Katara jumped and kicked one leg out to one man and used her other hand to shoot water at them, knocking both men against the walls. Quickly she spun around and blew her ice breath at both and froze them both to wooden walls.

Hurried footsteps made Katara turn to see the first mate running to her.

"What is wrong Kun?" she asked as she dried her forehead with a towel. He bowed quickly to her, though Katara told the crew not to bow.

"Ma'am a ship has appeared about three to four leagues to our right. What should we do?" he asked, Katara was technically the highest authority on the ship. She shook her head and made a small movement with her hand, freeing the two other benders.

"Follow me." She said and went up to the tower, the men following her as they did so. The walk was not long since the boat was not large but it was not small seeing as it housed thirty men and Katara's own room. It also had a large kitchen, training room for when the weather would not permit and two rooms where the men could relax when they had a break.

Once inside, the men bowed to her and she went to the Captain.

"Captain Jin Li, what is the ship?" she asked, gathering her confidence, not caring about how she looked.

"It appears to be a Fire Nation ship, precisely a scout ship. Meaning-"

"There must be a Grand Fleet with it." She said.

"Correct Katara."

"So in other words I must become a Lady?" she asked with dread.

"I'm afraid so child, do not worry, everything will be alright." He said gently patting her back. Katara nodded and went quickly to her room. Once she was there she cleaned herself and rinsed her hair a few times before using her bending to dry herself. Walking to her wardrobe, she looked for a dress befitting to a meeting. Katara chose a light blue dress that was close fitting at the top then flowed out to her feet. Over that she put on a long and loose robe of soft red that had many red lilies over it, the sleeves were also long and wide, easily covering her small hands. Shoes of red and blue balanced it out.

She brushed out her hair out and then braided it and put a peony flower at the base of her neck. Her mother's necklace was still in place, seeing as it matched the outfit. She opened her small jewelry box and took out two earrings that held both sapphires and rubies and she took a sheer red shawl, red and blue parasol and walked out on deck. Two servants who were awe stuck followed with her belongings soon after.

Jaro Hùnzá stood at the bow of the ship, hidden from view. He was only seven years old and already began to wonder why he was on Earth. With his water bending mother dead, his unknown fire bending father not in the picture, the boy had only himself to rely on. When he was six he got a job with a Water bending captain and thought life would get better. But a sailor on the ship had started beating him soon after Katara was on board. The boy did not know why he was being beaten but he hoped his plan would work, other wise he'd kill himself.

For a moment, all work ceased upon seeing Katara, many bowed quickly much to Katara's annoyance.

"Please stop that, we must show the fire nation we are strong." She said in a soft but commanding voice. The men quickly went back to work and the captain stood next to her.

"Princess, you look just like your mother." He said to her, making Katara blush.

"Thank you Captain." She said and waited for the Fire Nation ship to get closer.

"If I tell you I'm scared, will you not look down at me?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the ship.

"I would not, for any sane person would be both nervous and scared."

"Thank you."

On the Flag ship, waiting for the Scout ship to bring the Water ship in. to say he was nervous was an understatement, but he did not let his crew or uncle see it. He stood with confidence and authority like a prince would have. He wore his armor and stood tall and proud in his six foot two frame. His lean and muscled body showed he was indeed a strong warrior and his black hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the top of his head. His fire eyes looked sharply at the approaching ships.

Iroh stood next to his young nephew, calm as ever, though his nephew he could tell was standing on broken glass. He wore his own armor and had his hair neatly groomed. Although the tea next to him was warm, he did not drink, waiting instead for the Lady Guest. After a half hour of waiting, the Water ship was next to the Flag ship, a dock of ice sprung up between the two ships and Zuko, followed by his uncle and several guards walked to it.

The water crew formed a lose circle around a tall captain and a shorter woman, the woman gently hugged the captain and started walking between the two lines of crew men, hugging and thanking each one as she walked closer and closer to her fate. When she reached the walk way between the two ships, she looked back once more at all the crew men, memorizing all of their faces and smiled at them before opening her parasol and looked down at the water bridge. She gathered her thoughts and hoped she looked decent.

"Welcome." Iroh called with a smile. Katara looked up with a bright smile, stealing both Iroh's and Zuko's breaths.

"Thank you." She said bowing to them both before walking up the ice steps, never once slipping or tripping over her gown. However half way there a cabin boy called out to her, making her turn and allowing Zuko to collect his thoughts. The boy was small for his age and was skinny. His dark hair was cut short, his skin a few shades lighter than the others and he wore a pair of blue wool pants and tunic. Over his shoulder was a bag full of his clothes.

"Princess Katara please ma'am let me come!" the seven year old boy called, he ran onto the steps but slipped and fell off the ice bridge. Katara dropped her parasol and quickly summoned up a wave to catch the boy while the crew members called for a blanket and used another wave to bring the boy's pack up. The boy, via the wave, was brought to Katara show wrapped her shawl around him, knowing it wouldn't help much against the cold and picked him up.

"Jaro, you should be more careful." Katara scolded gently as she held him close, knowing her dress was getting soaked. She walked to the fire ship, Iroh and Zuko moved aside and she stood the boy on his feet. She quickly dried both of them and looked back at the boy, who was silently crying. "Jaro, you are still young, don't you wan to be on a ship and become a sailor?" she asked gently as he looked at her in the eyes.

"No mum, I wanna be wit you, I dun wanna be alone anymore! Please! I'll do what ever you say, please take me with you!" he said, his sad blue eyes reminded Katara of her brother when he was younger and mom had died.

"Jaro, what about your family?" she asked gently.

"I don't have any. Mum died two years ago and I dun know who my da' was." He said. Katara nodded, making up her mind and stood up and turned to the two men next to her, her eyes holding a cold fire. Both men felt like taking a step back or bowing, but neither did.

"Pardon me, but would it be possible to have a room ready for my servant?" she asked her normally soft voice held a tone that said she was not asking but demanding. A water sailor came up to her, the boy's pack now dry. The man looked to be in his early twenties and held a look of contempt in his face for the boy.

"Princess Katara, what are you doing? He is an orphan and you should not be bothered by a child such as him." The man said as he was about to roughly grab the boy, who shrunk away from him and hid behind Katara. A pale hand grabbed the sailors and both water people turned to Zuko.

"If the Princess wishes to have her servant with her, who are you to tell her no?" he asked his voice neutral. Iroh inwardly smiled at his nephew.

"I-I only wished to-"

"Leave Sailor, the princess and her servant shall accompany us to Hou Cheng." He said quietly, his grip tightening a little.

Katara was stunned, from what she had heard; the Prince cared for no one. However she came to her senses in a blink and bowed her head to Zuko.

"Thank you Prince Zuko." She said and held Jaro's hand, the young boy tried to dry his tears and Katara gave him her handkerchief.

"It is nothing, if you are to be my bride, you are allowed to have your servants with you." He said, making it sound formal.

"Of course." She said nodding politely, she then turned fully to the men and bowed, to them. The boy next to her bowed as well, though he did not know why. "I'm sorry if this is not protocol, but I am Princess Katara Ling, daughter to King Hakoda Ling. I come to you as you're intended and beg to be treated equally. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said when she stood straight, looking up into Zuko's eyes.

'_She's going to be a strong one…'_ Zuko thought. _'Thank you Agni.'_

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Katara. My uncle will show you and the boy to your quarters." He said and quickly began ordering the men to prepare to leave. Katara and Jaro waved good bye to her people as the ice bridge became water and the boat started to leave. Once they left, Katara turned to Iroh and bowed.

"Great general, it is a pleasure." She said and looked at the man, who kept smiling at her.

"No need for formalities, you are to be my new niece so call me uncle Iroh. Come, I'll show you to your room." He said and took her arm in his. Jaro followed a few paces behind as several guards and servants took Katara's belongings and Jaro's one bag.

"Would you like some tea princess?" Iroh asked pleasantly as they walked down.

"Katara, please." She said with a smile.

"Katara then."

"I'd love some, may Jaro join us?" she asked, worried for the child.

"Of course! More the merrier." He said with a smile and a wink. "I can tell you stories of Zuko and you can tell me stories of you and your homeland." He said.

"Thank you." She said. They stopped at the beginning of a hallway that had two doors across form one another.

"That door is Zuko's room and this door is yours." he said as he opened the left door. They stepped inside and Katara's eyes went wide at the splendor of it all. There was a living room filled with soft chairs and a rug, all in red and gold, and two doors to one side. There were several lamps and a large map on one wall. Next to it was a book case and a writing desk. Katara walked to the first door, it was the small bathroom and had a small tub. The next was her bedroom.

Inside was a large plush bed with more pillows than she could count and silk sheets with a velvet comforter. A large window gave her a view of the sky and sea. A collection of cushions and a low table were in front of it and a wardrobe was on the far wall with a mirror next to it.

"It is not much, but I hope it will be comfortable for you." Iroh said, looking at her reactions and judging her.

"It is so much more than I expected, it is quite grand and beautiful." She said bowing to him. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me, thank Zuko. He ordered this in hopes of making it easier for your journey." He replied kindly. Katara nodded and let the servants put her things away. Jaro came to stand next to Katara, holding onto her skirt like a frighten child. Katara gently rubbed his back, soothing him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to change and freshen up." She said to Iroh as the servants and guards left.

"Not a problem, I'll show you servant to the servant quarters."

Jaro held tighter to Katara and she shook her head kindly at Iroh.

"That will not be necessary, Little Jaro can sleep on the cushions here, he may be my servant, but he is still young." She said as she picked up the child and he held onto her.

"As you wish, I shall be on deck with Zuko if you need me." He bowed and left the two alone. Katara set the boy down on the sofa and quickly went to fill the bath tub with water from a pump, it was a little cold, but she willed the water to warm and it did. She knew of no other water bender who could do this but…she didn't tell anyone.

"Jaro come here please." She called and the boy came in.

"Now you know how to bathe yourself don't you?" she asked in a kind voice. The boy nodded. "Alright, I'll be in the other room changing, if you need some help, call me ok?" she asked and left him to bathe as she looked for less formal clothes. She found one of her old tribal dresses.

She put it on, along with her pants and under shirt before tying her sash. She left her hair in her normal hair style before slipping on her shoes and took out a clean shirt, pants and underwear for Jaro. She went into the bathroom to find the boy in the tub. She saw him bending a little water and smiled inwardly, 'looks like I have a new pupil.' She thought.

"Are you ready sweetie?" she asked and he stopped the bending, looking down.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" he said. Katara shook her head gently and grabbed a red fluffy towel and helped him out and wrapped it around his small body.

"It is alright, it is natural to bend for us, and we are of the moon and ocean." She said and helped him to dress. She then noticed a locket around his neck.

"What is this, my dear?" she asked softly.

The boy smiled a big smile, showing he was missing two teeth. "It's a picture of mum." He said and opened it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman with dark hair and skin, eyes as blue as the ocean. A kind smile on her lips and look that radiated happiness. The other picture held a picture of a man with pale skin, molten eyes and dark hair. He appeared to be of fire nation descent. _'He may have fire bending abilities too…this could be tricky.'_ She thought to herself as she helped him to finish dressing. The two went to have tea with Iroh after word, Zuko barely nodded as he left.

That night.

Katara stood on the deck of the ship, the only ones about were the night crew and some of the fire bending soldiers. She was dressed in her regular training clothes and had her hair in her usual braid. Tonight was a half moon and she thought it best to train a little. With her was Shui, her only female companion and female water bender with her. Shui would stay with her for the rest of her life, though she knew that if Shui would ever want to leave, Katara would let her go and give her some gold to start a new life with. Shui was similar to Katara except she was a little more lean and not as curvy, seeing as she was two years younger than Katara.

Both girls however were powerful water benders in their own right and often spared one another. Tonight though, they were just be playing around and taking it easy.

"Shui, remember that dance we saw back in the middle of winter?" Katara asked as she stretched her legs. Then she brought water from the sea and made a large puddle around the two girls. By now, Jaro had crept from Katara's room and stood next to a guard. The man did nothing but did keep an eye on the girls.

"Yes, why?" Shui asked as she bent forward and touched her toes. Zuko was restless and went to the Captains' deck and looked around, he then noticed the two water bender females and the water puddle. He leaned against a wall and looked out.

"Let's play." Katara said with a smile. Shui nodded and stood on one foot, a hand extended and the other held her shoulder. Katara bent on one knee and extended her other leg to the side. Her arms were bent and her two hands pressed together as if in prayer.

"You two girls may need some music." Iroh called, the girls looked to see him and two other crew members with musical instruments. The girls nodded and the men began to play a tune that was first slow, then began to get faster. Also, there were now more people on or near the deck to watch.

Katara jumped and did a split in the air, making the water jump high with her and spread in different directions. She then rolled forward and the water moved with her. Shui spun around and the water spun with her, she jumped back as Katara jumped up once more, both girls making the water go with them. The girls joined hands and kicked a leg up, each opposite of the other and caused the water to go high before letting go and spinning. The water followed them still and both girls dropped to their knees and began pounding their palms in union, making a beat. Each time they hit the floor the water would jump higher and higher.

Katara jumped up on her hands and then pushed off the ground. The water circled around her as she began doing a series of kicks, the water following her legs. Shui did a series of counter kicks. Each time the girls did a kick that met, the water would freeze and unfreeze when they moved their legs away. Shui then pretended to fall back, her hands catching her and Katara pretended to fall into her, the water around them still until a flick of the wrist.

The water then iced around them, the water looking like it was splashing where Shui 'fell'. The water around Katara iced as well, forming spears that appeared to be heading into Shui. The water suspended both girls up and they smiled. Applause broke out and the two girls lost concentration and fell into one another, the water soaking them. They laughed at themselves and stood up. Each were dry once they willed water back into the ocean.

To be Continued in part II!

Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you all liked it and there is a reason why I made this a two parter. The next part will cause this story to be a M rating so please, be advised that this will be a lil more grown up.


	4. Trip to the Fire Kingdom! part II

Thanks for the reviews and waiting for the second part! Enjoy!

Remember this is now a M fic so it may not be suitable for all ages and sadly I don't own Avatar!

Several days later.

It had been almost a week since Katara and Jaro boarded the ship, along with the six water benders that would accompany Katara. Since then Katara had been reading the books Zuko had given her, practicing with Shui, and having tea with Iroh and Jaro. Twice a week Zuko would join Katara, Jaro and Iroh for dinner, slowly getting to know Katara and Katara had also teaching Jaro to read and to harness his water bending. She had also been looking through Jaro's things, noticing most of his clothing was barely more than rags.

'_Next time we stop, I'll have to buy some more clothing for him.'_ She thought.

Late one afternoon, Katara and Jaro went on the top deck, there many men were at work, either training or working on the ship, running a smooth course. Katara noticed that Zuko and Iroh were on deck, Zuko training with two other soldiers and Iroh was sitting drinking tea. They walked over to him and Jaro sat down after Katara, he then sat on her lap and she held him.

"I can see this little one has taking a liking to you." Iroh said gently as he poured tea for the two others.

"I don't blame him, he is young and alone. I would do the same at his age." She said as she gently sipped her tea. "This is delicious, thank you." She said. The boy they were talking about put his hand a little above the cup and began to call the water up. It started to move up a little and a little more. Katara watched this with ease, Iroh watched with interest.

"Now my dear, try to shape it into a bubble." She coaxed gently. The boy nodded and moved his hand around in a circle, trying to form the bubble. It started to gain shape before it popped. Before any spillage occurred on their clothes, Katara flicked her wrist and the liquid went back into the cup.

"Impressive, both of you." Iroh said to the boy. The old man leaned back a little from the table and made three small fire balls, then began to juggle them, amusing the child to no end.

"Wow! That's so cool!" the boy said, wanting to touch the fire but didn't. Katara smiled and gently applauded.

"Most excellent, but I'm sure a man such as your self, this is practice." She said, meaning it for a compliment.

"An old geezer like myself, this is all I can do now." He said, being modest.

"Nonsense you are not old, you are no longer getting younger." Katara said. Zuko walked over, his clothes holding very little sweat as he bowed, then sat down.

"Zuko, I think I may take your beautiful bride, she is so kind and has a good sense a humor, something you could learn." His uncle joked, Zuko just bowed his sighed.

"Uncle."

"Come now Zuko, be nice, this is young thing is giving this old man a good laugh." Iroh said with a smile. Jaro looked up at Zuko, clutching to the top of Katara's top and she held him safely in her arms.

"What is it?" Zuko snapped at the child, who then buried his face in Katara's large chest.

"Be nice, please." Katara said to Zuko, her arm warping around the boy and moving a hand to his head, soothing him.

"The child kept looking at me and said nothing. If he has something to say, he should say it." Zuko said about to sip his tea but for some strange reason, it fell onto his leg instead. He did not say owe or stand up, but looked at the girl across from him; he could see the look in her eyes, daring him to do something.

"Looks like you had a little trouble." She said.

"Yes…it happens." He said, both of their voices tight. Iroh inwardly hung his head. _'Why is my nephew so dense?'_ he asked the gods.

Jaro stood up and Katara looked up at him, he leaned close to her face and whispered in his ear. She smiled slightly and whispered something back before the boy disappeared.

"You could be nicer to him, he is barely seven." Katara said sharply, about to sip her tea when she noticed it was steaming. She glared daggers at Zuko.

"You could stop babying him and be nicer to your husband." He said his voice also sharp.

"He is a child; he needs to be taken care of."

"He is old enough to take care of himself." He said, pounding his hands on the table, causing the tea pot to shake.

"You could be nicer to him." She said pounding her hands as well. Both looked at each other, both leaning over the table. Iroh just watched, not sure what to do.

"Why should I?" he said, pounding the table harder.

"Because that's what a human being would do!" she almost yelled, pounding as hard as him. They both pounded the table again, causing the tea pot to knock over but Iroh caught as the two stood.

"If you two can't settle this peacefully then you two children fight somewhere else!" he said, trying to tease, but then saw their looks_. 'Oh Agni!'_ he thought as the two glared at each other.

"Fine, I'll fight him! If I win you have to be nicer to Jaro." She said.

"And when I win, you will hold your tongue and show me respect." He said.

She nodded and looked at the deck, there weren't many people and she walked over there. Zuko followed close behind her, Jaro came up to Iroh, seeing as Katara was standing across from Zuko, looking pisst off. Zuko looked the same and the boy was not sure what was going on, the normally kind Katara was replaced by someone that looked evil.

By now the sun was setting, casting a glow along the ship, and the moon was starting to rise with the night sky.

"She's scaring me." He told the old man, the man brought the boy into his arms and held him.

"It will be alright, they are just playing." He said, trying to comfort the child. 'I hope no one gets hurt.'

Katara stood in her usual stance, her hands in front of her. Zuko stood in the same stance, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a few minutes Iroh shook his head and said "Begin!"

In a blink, Zuko shot fire from his fast at her while Katara summoned a water shield each time. Both began moving now, their motions fluid and precise, each time Zuko shot fire at Katara, she would block it. However after a few minutes, Zuko's blast and her water caused Katara to fall. He ran at her fists read but she did a move he did not suspect, she quickly balanced on her hands and kicked her legs around as she moved in a circle. Causing him to fall and she jumped up from her hands and straddled his chest, sharp icicles poised at his throat.

In the night, they shined from the tortures; Zuko could tell this woman would be his match. But Zuko wasn't about to become all soft, he looked up at her.

"Fine, you win. I know when I am beat and I give up with honor." He said as he let his fire die. She stood up slowly, the ice still at his throat before she was away from his feet and arms. She then flicked her hand and let the water get his face and neck wet.

"Remember our terms." She said and looked around, the crew had gathered to watch this, she felt embarrassed, but hid it under a mask. Zuko stood and looked at her.

"I wouldn't forget, just like you wouldn't have if you had lost." He said and looked at the child. The boy ran to Katara and she held him like a mother would to a child and picked him up. The moment brought back memories of his own mother and he shook them away. He did not need to bring up painful memories, so he walked to the boy and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He said, a little gruffly.

To his surprise the boy smiled up at him, Zuko noted a few missing teeth, and held his hand out.

"It's ok. You don't want to hurt me, and I know some adults can get annoyed by kids." He said and then laid his head back on Katara's shoulder, closing his eyes. His breathing even out and he saw a needle on a pressure point. Taking the needle gently, Katara put it back on her leg strap.

"He needs his rest, I'm going to put him to bed." She said and thanks Iroh once more for the tea and left the deck.

Zuko stood next to his uncle as he watched Katara's rear as she walked away, admiring it a little.

"I think you have a good match, I swear if she wasn't a water bender, she'd make an excellent fire bender." Iroh said before leaving his nephew to his thoughts. Zuko went to his room after issuing orders and letting his captains know when they would be docking for supplies in the morning.

Zuko leaned against the door to his room, sighing. He never thought he'd lose to another, and even worse she was a water bender. How would he live with honor if his father found out? Looking around his room, which was the same as Katara's except for Zuko's bedroom. Zuko's room had a larger bed and instead of one large window, he had two smaller windows and a shrine to his god, Agni and two swords on the opposite wall.

He started to strip off his clothing and grabbed a towel, but before he left, he noticed a small package with a note on his bed. He looked around and found no one; he opened the note first, reading it quickly.

_Zuko_

_I know we do not know each other, but I hope that doesn't stop us from being friends and maybe one day we could love each other. An arranged marriage is not what I want, but I must do it for my people, but I come into this marriage, hoping for the best. I hope that we both can have a happy life together and that we both can serve our nations with honor and respect. And earlier, when we were fighting, I hope you do not take offense, I can get a little…short tempered once in a while. Enjoy the night and sleep well._

_Katara._

_Ps please be nice to Jaro._

Zuko sets the letter down then opens the box. Inside is a small jar and a small note next to it, dutifully, he reads the note.

_For any bruises that might occur, now or later or your ego, you pick._

_K_

Zuko shook his head and he got the idea that Katara was being serious and throwing in a small joke. He let himself smile a small smile before going to his bathroom and showering. After word he dressed in his black pants and red rove, an under shirt covered his chest. Sitting down, he leaned against the wall, looking at his god and wondering what he would do.

A knock on the door drew his attention away and he walked to his outer room.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"J-Jaro…" the boy said from the other side. Zuko took a deep breath and opened the door, the boy stood there wearing a long shirt that looked to be like a woman's under shirt, under the shirt was the boy's second pair of pants. He clutched a blue blanket with soft gray patterns on it.

"What is it, Jaro?" he asked, trying to sound nice. The boy looked down and played with the end of his shirt.

"Could you read me a story? Lady Katara is asleep and I dun wanna wake her…" he said trailing off.

"And you would rather wake me?" he asked, trying not to loose his temper.

"Uncle Iroh sent me to you, he said dat old men sleep early like little kids and you was awake." The boy said.

"Fine, come in." he said, sighing and plotting to get his uncle back. The boy clutched the blanket around him and Zuko picked him up, walking to his bed chamber and set the boy down. The boy looked at Zuko as the older boy took a book from the book case and sat next to him.

"You get one story." Zuko said. The boy nodded and scooted closer to Zuko.

"This is a story my mother read to me often when I was young, I think you may like it." Zuko said and began to read; not realizing the boy was already falling asleep.

Katara turned on her side and felt the sheets cold, which caused her to awaken and search for the boy. Since the first night on the ship, Jaro had nightmares and Katara let him sleep in her bed after reading him a story. Katara grabbed a robe and slipped it over her night shift and looked out in the front room. He wasn't there. She left her room, passing a guard as she went first to Iroh's room. Knocking on the door, the old man opened it, looking at the worried girl.

"Is something the matter Katara?" he asked.

"Do you know where Jaro is?" she asked, her voice holding no panic in it.

"I believe he may be in Zuko's room, I sent him there an hour ago when he wanted a story; I figured it'd be good bonding for the two." Iroh said patting Katara's shoulder; she nodded her thanks and left. She knocked softly on the door, but no answer. She silently entered the room and went inside, there she saw the door to Zuko's room opened and a small light inside. She went to the door and heard nothing, but the sound of soft breathing. She silently opened the door a little more and saw a surprising sight.

Zuko slept against the pillows, partially sitting up, and a book next to him. His shirt and robe was gone, baring his wash board abs and a very nice upper body, or so Katara thought. His head was to the side, his eyes shut. Jaro was curled next to the prince, holding onto the other's shirt, snoring softly. He had the blankets around him and Zuko had an arm around him.

'_The two could be brothers._' She thought to herself, a small smile on her lips._ 'Or father and son.'_ Another part of her mind said, causing her to blink. She walked over to them, intent on taking Jaro back to bed but a hand grabbed her wrist. She made a small surprised sound, but saw that Zuko was looking at her.

"What are you doing in here?" He said quietly, he noticed that Katara was in nothing but her robe and shift, allowing him to see a little of the tops of her breasts. He quickly looked straight into her eyes.

"I came to bring Jaro back to bed; I thought he might be bugging you after Iroh told me he sent him here." She said, not realizing her shift was exposing her slightly.

"Let him stay, he is asleep now." Zuko said, surprising them both.

"Okay…what happen to Zuko and who are you?" she whispered.

"You wanted me to get along with him and I'm trying...I don't get you." He said. Katara sighed and took off her robe, causing Zuko to avert his gaze.

"What are you doing!" he asked, not feeling the small tint of red in his cheeks as Katara got under the blankets.

"I'm going to sleep." She said and put a hand on Jaro's head.

"This isn't proper!" he replied as he moved the book to the bed side table.

"Get use to it, we'll be married soon enough." She said looking at him. The two held each other's gazes and Zuko looked away first.

"Fine, but you better not snore." He replied, somewhat childishly.

"Like Jaro?" she asked with a smile. Zuko felt his lips curve into a small smile instead of his usual smirk.

"Yes like Jaro." He replied, and then both laid down, the small child between them, and slept.

The next morning.

Iroh walked into Zuko's rooms, not realizing that the three all slept in the bed. Walking in, he saw this, surprised but said nothing. He saw the robes on the floor and Zuko's shirt, but before his mind could turn perverted thoughts, the boy woke up. Iroh walked over and picked up the child, keeping him silent as he took him too his room and ordered breakfast for the two.

"So did Zuko read you a story?" Iroh asked as the boy started to wake up, smelling the warm food in front of him.

"Yea! He read me the story of Agni." He said and began to eat, Iroh smiled, imagining Jaro to be his own son. For once though, it brought happy memories instead of sad ones.

Katara cuddled closer to the warmth and softness that was around her. She inhaled, smelling sandalwood and something spicy. She liked this scent, although it was her first time smelling it. She cuddled closer and moved a hand down something that was both hard and soft. She felt something warm around her body and that woke her up. She looked into the face of the sleeping Zuko, her breath stilled as she looked at him. His face was so peaceful and content. She felt a peace herself, something she hadn't felt since her mother died and she found out she was to be married.

She wanted to sit up or touch him, but felt if she did, she'd ruin this small moment. She sighed softly, her breath playing with his lose hair that covered his pillow and didn't think as she moved a hand to it, feeling the softness of it. A hand moved quickly and held her wrist; once again she looked deep into Zuko's fiery gold eyes.

"Zuko…" she said softly and stayed where she was. Zuko leaned in close to her, his lips getting closer to hers. His hand moved from her wrist to her cheek holding her face tenderly. Their lips met in a light kiss and Katara leaned into his lips a little more, enjoying the kiss. Zuko pulled her into his chest more, pinning her under him as he rolled over and kissed her deeper.

Katara's arms went around his neck, pulling his face closer. The two continued kissing for some time, not realizing that someone was knocking at the door until that said person walked in.

"Oh Zuko, I have breakfast for you!" his uncle called cheerfully. The two instantly tore apart just as Iroh opened the door. "Oh hohoho, I should leave you alone shouldn't I? Getting started on your honeymoon?" he said as he started to look around, seeing the clothes on the floor and the two breathless.

"No you don't-"

"Uncle its not what you-" the two said in union.

"Oh I'll leave you two love birds alone." He said and left, leaving the two teenagers with red faces. The said teenagers then sat up, backs to each other and trying to find their pride.

"I…I should leave." Katara said standing up and used her foot to pick up her robe and felt a hand on her shoulder. Zuko turned around and looked deep into Katara's eyes.

"You don't have to, we'll soon be married and living together like this." He said, his face leaning closer again.

"But…it's not proper…" she said, not really fighting the attraction she felt. She leaned into him more, wanting his lips to be on hers once more but the door slamming open caused the whole romance thing to just go to smoke. Both turned at the same moment Jaro ran in to them, causing all three to fall on top of the bed.

"Come on! Uncle Iroh said its time to eat!" Jaro said pulling on Katara's hand and leading her away. She smiled at Zuko, waving a hand and left. Zuko had a small smile on his face, he quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and had the smile on his lips still until he saw his uncle stepped inside, he let it go.

"I think, Zuko, you like her." Iroh said with his usually grin.

"Uncle I do not…we just…" Zuko was puzzled to what to say so he just grabbed his shirt and slipped it on before going to his wardrobe and started to put his armor on.

"You just feel on her lips?" he asked. Zuko began to blush immediately and kept his back to his uncle.

"No, I rolled over and accidentally met her lips." Zuko lied, knowing it sounded dumb.

"Whatever you say Prince Zuko." Iroh said and left his nephew alone. Zuko finished dressing and went on deck, not forgetting to notice that Katara and Jaro were there. Today they would be landing for supplies in an Earth Kingdom port and Katara had told both men she would be going on land to buy some supplies of her own. Zuko and Iroh thought she meant woman supplies, so neither volunteered to go with her.

Iroh was chatting with Katara, who today wore her tribal clothing, wanting to appear like a normal girl. She also had her hair in her tribal style and her ever present necklace too. Jaro held her hand wearing what appeared to be his best clothing. The boy looked over excited to be out here, Zuko also noted. He walked over to them, noticing the slight blush in Katara's cheeks and nodded his head.

"Zuko, it appears that I'll be accompanying Katara and Little Jaro here shopping, I hope you won't mind if I bring a few of the guards?" Iroh asked, chuckling. Katara and Jaro had no idea why Zuko appeared to have a sweat drop above his head. Or the fact that anyone near them groaned when Iroh mention taking a few people with them.

"I'm sure no one will try anything Iroh, why would we need guards?" Katara asked.

"To carry the items!" he said a new gleam in his eyes, making Jaro hide behind Katara.

"I don't see why we'd have a lot of things. I'm just getting some clothes for Jaro and a few things for myself, unless you're planning on getting some items too."

"My dear Katara, did you not know your new uncle-in-law is a master barging hunter?" Iroh asked as he led them away, Katara shot Zuko a small smile as she followed the old man.

Katara and Jaro followed Iroh first to a cloth merchant, seven guards followed them. Katara looked first at the more reasonable priced cloth before Iroh beckoned her to a tailor's shop; there they began looking for clothes for Jaro, and secretly Iroh looked for Katara and Zuko. After finding eight shirts, varying of cloth and color, as well as pants to match, Katara was some what satisfied for Jaro. Jaro was going wide eye, never owning as many pieces of clothing in his life.

"Lady Katara, there's no need to buy so much for me." Jaro tired to reason, knowing that the clothes would cost a pretty piece.

"Nonsense, you will be my servant, and my servant shall be dressed properly. Would you rather the other servants look down on you? I would be most upset if the others looked down at you for not having enough clothes. Now we must find you some undergarments, socks and shoes. Maybe a hat or two, I know it's not very cold in the Fire Nation, but still." Katara mumbled.

Iroh had found several items for Zuko and then began looking for Katara. Once Katara was done shopping for a very happy and nervous Jaro, Iroh had her stand in place to be out fitted with more clothing.

"Iroh!" she tired to scold, but the seamstress kept making her stand in place as she was measured.

"Now, now Katara, you need to have the proper amount of clothing for a Princess, I, as your soon to be uncle, shall make sure you are dressed properly." He said. After two more hours the group left, the guards carrying about fifteen different boxes and bags full of clothes.

Mean while at a Supply post by the ship.

"Captain." Zuko said as the captain came up to him.

"Yes your Highness?"

"Once we are done, I shall be accompanying my uncle and Princess Katara and her servant." He said as he walked with his captain to the supply wagons.

"Understood sir." The captain said and began reading the supplies off for Zuko and checking them once the items were secured. Once that was done, Zuko let half the men have a night's leave, while tomorrow the other half would be allowed a leave. Before looking for his uncle and Katara, Zuko went to the ship to change in to more...civilian clothing. He opened his wardrobe and selected a robe of red silk with gold dragons on it with a pair of black silk pants with more gold dragons. He slipped on a pair of black boots and brushed his hair and retied it.

Zuko then began to wander around the market place, looking for his uncle and fiancé. He found them not long after, but instead of going to them, he watched from a small distance away. He noted that the guards were already carrying many bags of clothes and other times and that both Katara and Jaro looked stunned and tired. He chuckled to himself, knowing what it was like. He also noticed that both Katara and Jaro were wearing different clothes.

Jaro had on new pants and a matching coat of black silk that had red fire designs on it. A black hat that matched was also atop his head and black shoes. Katara wore a red gown of the latest fashion. The gown was strapless and was tight around the chest, but flowed out to the top of her feet. A over robe that was tied with an obi and a cord was around her torso and the sleeves were long and wide.  
All of it in red silk with gold dragon and flowers embroidered along the gown and sleeves. Her hair was now half up in a bun and the rest flowed to her mid back, making her a stunning Fire Noble, despite the fact her skin was dark. Around her forehead, a circuit of gold held a sheer red veil that went to her knees, as was the style for women. Her necklace was still around her neck, but it didn't matter, she was stunning the way she was.

Zuko took a deep breath and walked over to them, appearing to be calm, though his heart was running a mile a moment.

"Uncle, I see that you haven't killed my bride or her servant, or the guards for that matter." Zuko said, trying for a joke. Katara smiled, as did Iroh and Jaro, the guards prayed that they'd be sent back to the ship.

Zuko looked at the guards and dismissed them with a nod and offered his arm to Katara. She took his arm and held it gently, feeling his muscle under the fabric of his shirt. Jaro and Iroh followed behind them. Katara held her head up high as she and Zuko walked to a popular restaurant, many people bowing to them as they walked by. Iroh smiled at the couple behind their back, knowing that the pair matched perfectly. Both looking the part of a noble couple with a young child, eating with an elder. Two guards accompanied them to the restaurant and stayed close by.

They stopped inside the restaurant, drawing everyone's attention, Katara felt shy on the inside, but with Zuko next to her, she did not show it, though her hold on his arm became a little tighter, drawing a low chuckle from him. The four sat down, letting the guards go eat at the servant area. Once they hard ordered Iroh began telling Zuko of their day, with Katara there to keep him from exaggerating too much. Jaro felt shy, seeing as how many people kept looking at them and scooted closer to Katara. All three noticed this but Katara smiled and wrapped an arm around Jaro's shoulders, brining up memories for Zuko.

Xinxing Hou.

Commander Zhao stood in his study, waiting for his messenger bird to bring him the confirmation note. He did not have to wait long for the raven and smiled to himself.

He had ordered some pirates who were indebt to him to attack the prince and capture the princess Katara. It was not much to ask and with a small fee, the pirates happily did this deed for him. Zhao smiled to himself, thinking that soon his plans will be ready and he would be the next fire lord.

The ship two nights, a day away from the port.

Zuko walked into his room, tired from finishing up the details of the ship and other duties, he told the crew they could rest for the night, seeing as they had put a lot of distance from here and the port. He went to his bathroom, a hot bath waiting for him and undressed quickly to let himself soak in the warm and heavenly water. He closed his eyes as he relaxed and let the water sooth his tension. After soaking for a half hour he left for bed, wearing nothing as he slipped under the satin sheets. He closed his eyes, his body stress free and closed his eyes. However, with the stress leaving, his dreams finally found him.

Zuko's dream

Seven year old Zuko sat next to his mother, feeding the turtle ducks and enjoying the company of his beloved mother. He leaned into her arms, feeling safe as she held him close and talked to him. It was perfect for him.

"Mother…why does father not love me?" he asked softy, feeling sad.

"Because son, you let your mother's memory be tarnished!" the thing next to him said. Quickly Zuko turned to see a monster where his mother was a moment ago.

"Who are you! Where is my mother!" he yelled, falling over himself to get away.

"Come back here to mother boy!" the creature hissed as it grabbed for Zuko's feet and the young boy screamed.

"Zuko!" Katara said as she shook his shoulder. Zuko woke up, not knowing who was shaking him; he lunged at the person, knocking Katara on the ground. He loomed over her, his hand a ball of fire, held so close to her face. "Zuko! Wake up!" she said, her voice showing a small hint of panic. He blinked as he heard her voice and sat up, the flames instantly gone.

"Agni! Katara you scared me, why didn't you knock?" he asked, not realizing he straddled the girl's hips, nude.

Katara kept her eyes on his face, feeling proud of herself for doing so. "I did, but then I heard you crying out. I thought maybe you had been hurt." She said her cheeks red. Zuko noticed this and then remembered he was nude. He quickly stood up and went for his robe, giving Katara a good view of his tight back side.

'_Damn…maybe marrying him isn't so bad, the perks are not too bad.'_ She thought to herself, before blushing deeper. Zuko, his cheeks slightly red, tied his robe and helped Katara up.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Katara." He said and looked into her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She said out loud. 'Though I'm even more grateful for the peak I got at your ass!' her inner thoughts yelled, though this time she did not blush.

"I am, I would like it if you…"

"Didn't say anything about this?" she asked. "My brother would say the same thing. Don't worry Zuko, I wont tell anyone."

"Thank you, Katara." He said bowing his head to her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked, sitting down on his bed and looked up at him. Zuko looked into her eyes, trying not to look at her breasts, which he could almost see clearly form her shift.

"No, not really." He said as he sat down next to her. Katara laid back and pulled him on top of her, surprising both of them as she did so.

"Just close your eyes, relax and I'll hold you." She said softly as she let him lay his head on her breasts. Zuko closed his eyes, hearing her heat beat and feeling her warmth. The two stayed like that for a while. Katara holding Zuko and gently moving her hand up and down his back while Zuko held her and let his head rest in the small valley between her large breasts.

"Thank you Katara." He murmured as she continued to stroke his back.

"You're welcome, Zuko." She said, her eyes shut and Zuko could tell she was starting to fall asleep. He moved up from her body and let her sleep, watching as she curled on her side, her robe spread out around her. To him she looked like an angel fallen from heaven and he smiled. Quickly, though, he slipped on a loose pair of pants and took off his robe before sliding behind her body and held her to his chest.

Katara woke up a little after three, not sure where she was until she felt a hard and warm chest touching the bare skin of her back. She felt his breath on her neck and his arms around her womanly hips. She sat up, trying not to wake him and trying to keep her shift up, both to no avail.

Zuko opened his eyes and notice he was now seeing under Katara's shift. He sat up quickly though as he felt a little blood on his upper lip, he wiped it away quickly and looked at her. His eyes noticed her bare breasts as she tired to cover her body, a blush alighting her features.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Katara." He murmured as his hands found hers and moved them away from her chest, letting him see her breasts clearly. She blushed, looking down and noticing the slight rise of his pants.

"Zuko…we shouldn't…not now…not until…" she said as he brought his lips close to hers.

"But we will be married soon, it will be alright." He whispered against her lips, kissing her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. His hands moved down her back and cupped her rear and brought her closer, causing her to gasp in surprise. His tongue slid in her mouth and she couldn't help but melt in his arms, letting her own drape around his neck and brought him closer. He gave a low chuckle before pushing her onto her back, his lips becoming more aggressive and his tongue more probing as his hands pushed her shift down more.

At first Katara struggled to keep it up, but gave up when his hands found her breasts and began to gently massage them. They kissed more and her hands roamed over his bare chest before she felt his hands at her hips, sliding under her shift and moving to her panties. She sat up quickly and surprised Zuko as she covered her breasts with her robe, hanging her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I…I can't Zuko! I can't do this before our wedding night." She said, he could hear the tears in her voice. Zuko suddenly felt very ashamed of himself and pulled her into his arms, causing her to gasp again in surprise. He held her against his chest, doing nothing but holding her.

"I'm sorry Katara…I didn't mean to frighten you but…I can't help myself. Especially when I see you like this before me. I love you Katara, I know it's been only two weeks, but…I've fallen in love with that smile of yours, your strength as a warrior and a woman, with your laugh, with everything about you. But at the same time…I want to posses you. I'm sorry Katara, I never want to hurt you." He said, surprising both of them. Katara moved away, looking up at him. She kissed his lips softly before fleeing his room and ran out on deck, leaving a sexually frustrated and emotionally confused Zuko behind.

Thanks again for reviewing! And since you guys want more…I'm updating early for you guys!

I hope you liked it and have a good Labor Day.


	5. Surprise? Attack! Kidnapp

Chapter Three: Surprise? Attack! Kidnapped?

Katara stood against the railing, breathless. She couldn't believe what she had almost done with Zuko! Sure they were to be married, but wouldn't it be wrong to consummate the marriage before being married? She wasn't sure, her heart and body telling her two different things. Her heart told her if he loved her, he could wait. While her body said to hell with it! He's male and yours, why deny yourself the enjoyment and pleasure he could give? She took a deep breath, holding her crimson robe tighter over her almost bare body. Under her robe, all she wore were her panties and a short shift.

She looked down into the water, expecting to see a clam surface but instead she saw several small vessels approaching. At first she couldn't tell what they were, but then she saw men moving about, as well as the sound of weapons moving. She quickly drew away from the railing just as several hooks latched onto the iron rail. She almost screamed but stopped herself. Instead she closed her eyes and summoned up her water bending skill. She stood in her fighting stance and willed the water to freeze before blowing down in the direction.

"What the hell! The water is ice!" someone yelled, who then a moment later screamed a blood chilling scream.

"What's going on?" a yell from the crow's nest yelled.

"Pirates!" Katara yelled before turning to see several men in front of her, none of which wanted directions to the Earth Kingdom. At once, several flames were shot and the deck became alight. A dozen guards ran on deck, all to fight, along with Zuko. Zuko had a sword around his slim hips and was surprised to see Katara there, thinking she would have gone back to her room.

This however, did not stop the pirates. One lunged at Katara who quickly spun around and kicked the man square in the chest, sending him against the railing hard.

"Well aren't you going to help a defenseless girl?" she asked, still in fighting stance. Quickly the pirates and fire benders went into battle. Katara kicked a few more off the ship, hearing them hit the solid ice. Zuko and his men were either fighting the men one on one or were shooting fire at them. Zuko tired to get closer to Katara, not wanting her to be hurt, but each time he was almost there, another pirate or two would find their way in front of them. More pirates were coming on board, making Katara move away as swiftly and nimbly as a dancer.

A sword was knocked from a pirate and landed at Katara's feet, she picked it up quickly and fought off a pirate at her left and shot an ice spear at another to her right, killing him. Katara knew this but did not let it stop her; she would feel bad after she was safe.

Zuko finally made his way to Katara, having his back against her back and helping her to stop blows from attackers.

"Are you alright?" he asked as a man aimed for his head, but killed him with a blow in the heart.

"Peachy, yourself?" she asked as she used a water whip to fend off an attacker.

"Having a ball." He said and shot fire at several pirates. "Do these guys never end?"

"I don't know, but when we're done, I'm-" she jumped in the air and kicked a bomb off the ship and used her whip to blind the man who threw it. She then landed in her same spot and stabbed a man in the arm. "Going to take a long, hot bath!" she replied.

By now Iroh and more fire soldiers were on deck, fighting the intruders.

Zuko pulled Katara to the ground as he took a kneeling stance and shot fire out of his hand and knocked several more pirates off the ship and felt a little better as he took out his frustration out on the vermin.

"Anyone who deals with vermin wish to be cleansed after words, I do not blame you." He said so only she would hear. She gave him a small smile before screaming as a man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him, a knife at her throat.

"Katara!" he growled and glared at the pirate.

"No one move and I won't kill the girl!" the man said.

"Stop! All of you!" Zuko yelled, fire flaming around him, causing both sides to stop. Jaro was at the door, unseen. His men were in awe as the prince shimmered with the fire.

"Now princy, I wont hurt the girl as long as you let my men live and unfreeze that ice. I know you have a water bender around here and I'll kill the girl if you dun get that guy to unfreeze it." He said, not knowing Katara was the one who did it. Jaro stepped out on to the deck and looked at the pirate.

"If you let her go, I'll unfreeze it." He said, trying to sound brave. The pirates looked at him and laughed.

"Sure kid, I'll let her go if you can unfreeze it." The leader said. Jaro looked at Katara who gave a slight nod and unfroze the ice as Jaro moved his hands, flicking them the way Katara would to undo something. The ice was gone and the pirates were shocked.

"So ye are a water bender. You'd be worth your weight in gold with more training." The leader said, the knife momentarily moving away from Katara's throat. She took her opportunity and quickly stomped on the man's foot, making him cuss and hit her hard, knocking her against the ground and sliding a few feet. Zuko shot a fire ball at the man, his rage shown.

"Do not hit her!" He yelled, throwing several more fire balls. However the man ducked in time and one of his men go the blunt of the flames. The leader had his knife and a man holding the unconscious Katara once more.

"One more move like that and I will kill her." He said before throwing a smoke bomb on the floor. A dark green smoke covered the ship and made everyone cough. The pirates made their quick escape and had Katara with them. They had their water bender push them several leagues away and out of sight before the fire nation ships noticed.

Zuko felt pure rage take over, fire danced dangerously around his closed fists as he began ordering the men about, getting the wounded tended and having the two pirates they captured ready for interrogation. He also ordered several small groups of ships set off to find the pirates as well as had another small group ready to leave with him once the interrogation was done. Iroh had little Jaro by his side, who by now was trying to stop crying and was afraid of Zuko. The two went back to Iroh's room and he poured tea for the boy, as well as slipping in some sleeping powder in Jaro's cup. Once the boy was tucked in Iroh's bed and he was dressed, he went in search of Zuko.

Zuko stood in front of the two pirates, he wore his armor and his face did not show any kindness. Both men were on their knees, chained to a wall and one of Zuko's guards had a whip in his hand and two more held other devices. One man had his head held high while the other had his head hung low, saying something incoherent. Both men had more burses and gashes on them now and a few burn marks. Iroh knew his nephew could have a cruel streak, but this work could have been done by Azula or the Fire Lord, he knew his father would be impressed and knew his father would find out.

Zuko walked over to the guy who could still hold his head up and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Where have you taken her?" he demanded.

The man spit blood in his face and just stared. Zuko gave a small chuckle before punching the guy hard in the gut, making the man cough up blood and another foul sent hit the room.

"Where is she?" he said, his fist ready and had fire around it. The man gave the prince wide eyes before shaking his head.

"She's…she's been taken to…Zhao." He said and coughed more blood up. Zuko almost hit the man again but Iroh's hand held his wrist.

"Nephew, let's go get the girl. The longer you waste time on these rats, the longer it will take to get Lady Katara back here." He said, trying to save the man, for different reasons other than to be kind. He wanted to have the man as evidence to Zhao's plot.

Zuko nodded at his uncle's words and left, several guards and his uncle following him to a small ship. By now Jaro had waken and saw the group head to the small, but fast boat. In the boat were the six water bending warriors that had been accompanying Katara were with them. Each of them worried for their Princess, all had been loyal to her and cared for her well being. Zuko was glad to have these men and one woman with him; he would get faster to his beloved.

Jaro hid behind some rope and held tightly as the water benders moved the ship faster than normal. He wanted to make a sound of joy, but knew that since his Lady Katara was kidnapped it was not the time for games. He saw Iroh and Zuko talking, Zuko looking a little less scary and he went to them, not being seen and hid behind Zuko, feeling a little safer.

"When we find them, our first order is to make sure Katara is safe then, we'll deal with the rats. I want her safe and secure before anything else." He said and felt something close to him. He whirled around and picked up Jaro by his neck, a fist of fire by his face before he realized who it was.

Jaro saw only the fire and fist and instantly used Iroh's tea as a shield in front of him. Zuko's fire was gone and he moved so an arm was under the boy's rear and wrapped is other arm around the boy's back.

"Jaro what are you doing here? You should be on the ship." Zuko said as the tea fell to the ground back as a liquid.

"I think we need more tea." Iroh said to a guard who went to get the tea pot and an extra cup.

"But Katara needs us! And she's…she's my master! I gotta save her! If I dun then what kind of student will I be? Besides, Katara would want to make sure you're ok!" he said trying not to cry, though a few tears escaped.

Zuko sighed and rubbed the little boys back._ 'Why the hell am I doing this? I should be worried about Katara! Not Jaro!'_ he thought and saw how the boy was trying not to cry. Zuko inwardly sighed_, 'then again, this kid is growing on me. I still have yet to side if it's a good or bad thing.'_

Zuko held the boy, not caring that the others might think him stupid for this. Zuko continued to go over plans with his uncle and his higher officers. The boy watched, not really understanding most of what they were talking about, but he got an idea about the plan. He also started feeling better that Zuko was holding him and started to fall asleep once more.


	6. To the Rescue!

The Pirates boat.

Katara felt a throbbing from her cheek and opened her eyes a little. Very little light was in the room and Katara tried to get a barring of her surroundings. She tired to sense if there was any water, but found none. The only water she could find was out side the boat and with her hands bound, it would be difficult to bring it inside. She struggled against her bonds, feeling that they were of 'quality' rope. She sighed and closed her eyes again, the throbbing not as bad. She moved her fingers around behind her, feeling around for anything sharp. However she heard loud footsteps and quickly pretended to be knocked out still.

The door opened and a fat man walked in, the man smelled of wine and smoke. Katara felt like she needed to puke but thought better of it. The man looked down at the water girl and had a perverted grin on his face. He moved a hand down to her face, Katara couldn't stand the thought of him touching her and sat up quickly and kicked his hand away with her foot. However the man grabbed her ankle and held her upside down. She started to struggle and at the same time hold her shift in place, which was hard to do with your hands tied behind your back.

"Now girly hold still or else I can't pet your pretty lil face." he said and threw her into a wall.

"Ah!" she screamed and saw stars in her eyes, knowing she hurt something. The man walked over to her, his feet by her face and his smell making her nausea again. The man picked her up by the collar of her robe and looked down at her.

'_Not good.'_ She thought.

"So you're a wild one, this is gonna be fun taming ya." He said and slapped her face again, causing a little blood to come out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and kicked him in the balls then head butted his head. He cried in pain, letting her go and she ran out the door. However that was futile, seeing as there were two men right out the doors. She kicked one in the balls and then kicked backwards at the other guy. She ran a little distance before one man tackled her around her legs, causing her to fall hard.

The captain came back, this time with several other men backing him and picked her up again before slamming her into a wall again. She felt her world burst into stars and pain. She moaned softly in pain and the men just laughed. She felt her robe pulled off roughly, leaving her in nothing but her shift and panties. She was then carried off by two men, hearing the captain laughing and was thrown onto a bed. She felt her bonds cut and then felt two shackles cover her wrists and legs.

"Heh try getting out of that little bitch." He said and moved a hand up her thigh. She struggled and he hit her face again. "Hold still or I'll have to hurt you." He said and laughed.

"No…let me…go." She begged, feeling a few tears slide down her cheeks. The captain took off his shirt and used his knife to split open her shift, his grin becoming wider. He grabbed her left breast hard, squeezing it until she cried out in pain and he started to squeeze and un-squeezed it again. She gritted her teeth and she struggled against her bonds more. He slapped her again and took off his pants and sat between her legs, smiling at her lecherously. She struggled more, earning her another slap. His hands moved between her thighs and held her there as he leaned forward and tired to kiss her.

'_No! I don't want this! I don't want to be raped! I want to make love…with Zuko…'she_ thought, a little surprise at thinking that. _'I'll worry about what it means later._' She thought and continued to struggle.

"Hold still you bitch!" he yelled and hit her again.

Zuko and his crew had the ship insight, he had the water benders move a little slower as the men got in place and had his own weapons ready. The men were out of their fire uniforms and instead wore all black, for both stealth and speed. The men were all fire benders and were weapon masters. The other boats Zuko had sent out earlier were close by, ready to become a second flush of soldiers if needed. Jaro was also with Shui, Zuko did not want to risk the boy, seeing as he meant a lot to Katara, and although he would not admit it, he meant something to Zuko.

"Uncle, are you sure you want to accompany us?" Zuko asked, a little worried about his uncle, though his voice didn't show it.

"I may appear old, but I'm still a warrior at heart. Besides, I like that girl." He said and stretched a little. Within moments the group was next to the ship. The water benders quietly got the group to the ship and they silently crept along the deck. The water benders held it there for a moment as the group finished boarding and then moved several feet back. Jaro awoke and leaned against the railing, waiting with the others.

Zuko lead two men, the others fanned out and either slit a pirate's throat or knocked them unconscious and bound them in strong rope. Iroh's group began looking near the back while Zuko's group looked on the first and second floor.

"No!" they heard a female voice yell and Zuko ran, using his board swords to attack the men that got in his way. Both went down quickly as his two guards defended his back. Zuko kicked the door open and found Katara bound to a bed with a man holding open her thighs. She looked to him and he saw the marks and tears, Zuko slipped the swords in their sheath and pulled the man off of her, throwing him into the wall. The man fell to the floor, a little blood on the wall. Zuko turned to Katara whose cries had not escaped his ears. However before he could do anything, the man tackled him to the ground.

Zuko kicked him off and punched him in the face hard, hearing the snapping of the captain's neck. He looked as he heard running steps and saw one of the pirates man, he held a knife and ran at Zuko. Zuko grabbed his wrist and twisted it before shoving him into the wall.

He turned his back and looked at Katara once more but felt a stabbing pain in his arm. He cussed and then shot a fire ball at the man, killing him. Zuko mentally cursed his stupidity and then saw two guards come in, both were a little bloody and he knew they had not been slacking.

Zuko tore the sheet and wrapped it around his bicep before looking down at Katara. She still had tears and tired to look away from him, feeling ashamed. He unsheathed his swords and cut the iron bonds quickly and effortlessly. He helped her to sit up, seeing her wince from pain and took the cloak from the guard next to him.

Katara held her shift shut tight, crying as she felt Zuko be so gentle with her and seeing the look of concern cross his eyes. He wrapped a thick, but soft cloak around her battered body and carried her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, trying to hide from the world. She felt a small poke by her neck and the next thing she knew, she was falling into the blackness of sleep.

Zuko carried the sleeping Katara to his ship and laid her down on a small cot, laying a blanket over her body. Jaro and Iroh were outside the room, waiting to find out Katara's condition. He moved a hand about her face, feeling the bruises and cuts.

"I'm sorry Katara, I should have protected you. I'm your fiancé, I never want you hurt, even if was a stupid paper cut. I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear, holding her hand in his and laying his head against her for a moment. His ship was on its way back to the main fleet while the two stayed behind with battleship, arresting the pirates and taking anything of value for the crown.

Zuko was sent away while Shui would look at Katara and heal her better. Zuko paced in front of the door, not wanting to be away from her any more than he had to be. He had left his uncle in charged while he would take care of Katara.

Shui held Katara's hand, using her own limited healing abilities to check her. She kissed her closest friend's forehead and felt the tears fall. Shui had an older sister, Shuāng, who was captured four years ago by Fire raiders. Her sister took care of her after their parents died and after she was taken, she met Katara. Katara helped her and gave her shelter and taught her healing and bending. Together they grew closer than ever and were almost sisters. This attacked brought back the memories and she didn't want that to happen to Katara, her closest friend and 'sister'. Shui looked out at the ship and saw rain falling.

'That suits the mood.' She thought and continued to heal her friend.

Really sorry for the lateness! I hope you like this and I'll add more soon! Thank you for the reviews!


	7. Healing, Confessions and Limes

Sorry for the long wait but college is a pain!!! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! And theres a yummy surprise inside! not for kiddies to read

Two days later, Katara woke up, a figure next to her bedside. Zuko slept in a chair, a small bowl of bloody water and a bloody rag was on the chair next to him. She saw that he had bags under his eyes and he wore pants that were wrinkled, his hair looked a little greasy from not being washed in a few days. A white bandage was wrapped around his bicep. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been out, but she felt bruised and tired.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. A small smile spread over his lips and he lead over her, kissing her forehead gently. She smiled at his affection and tired to turn on her side, but almost cried out when she did. Zuko gently laid her shoulders back against the bed and shook his head.

"No lay back down, you're too injured to do much. The water lady healed you a little, but it was only enough to stop anything permanent or a concussion. Just lie back down and relax, ok Katara?" he said quietly.

"Zuko…" she said softly and he slipped next to her in bed, holding her close to her body and kissed her head, trying to reassure her. "Zuko…how long have I been out? Where is everyone? Is everyone ok? Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him.

"Everyone is fine; uncle and Jaro are in Uncle's room. You've been sleeping for almost three days." He said and kissed her forehead, not mentioning his arm. She moved her hand up his arm, wincing slightly and felt the bandage.

"You're not." She said softly, looking at him.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're gonna be safe." He said and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into his body.

"Zuko, can you run a bath for me?" she asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked.

"Yes, if you help me to the bath tub." She said. Zuko nodded and left the room. It was then that Katara realized a few things. One she was in Zuko's room, two she wore nothing but a large man's shirt and three, Zuko's bed was soft. She closed her eyes once more and opened them when Zuko was back. He lifted her off the bed and he carried her to the bathroom easily. He set her on the side of the shallow tub and had an arm around her hips, as he took off the shirt. He stepped into the water and sat down, having Katara over his lap. Katara blushed a deep shade of red, knowing he was nude and the two were in an intimate position.

Zuko seemed to relax but she could feel his tension though his body and closed her eyes as she leaned into his chest. The two just stayed like that for a short time, enjoying the warmth of the water and each other's company. Once Katara was sure Zuko relaxed, she sat up, knowing it woke him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened the part of her that was connected to her healing and began using the water to heal the damage to her body. She sighed softly once she felt her body begin to heal fully and after a few minutes, her body was healed. She turned around and looked Zuko in the eyes, his eyes were a little wide and she smiled softly.

"I thought you knew I was a healer." She said softly and unwrapped the bandage around his arm. She scoped some water and got it wet before placing her hand over his wound. She closed her eyes and healed it fully, feeling the last of her strength drain from her and started to breathe a little harder. Zuko held her and lifted her from the tub. He stepped onto the floor and placed her on her feet. She swayed a little and Zuko wrapped a red towel around her body and quickly wrapped one around his hips and carried her back to bed.

Zuko grabbed a yakata and helped her into it before pulling the blanket over her body. Zuko let the towel fall and grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and then slipped on a pair of loose pants. Katara, although still a little shaky and weak, did not forget to enjoy the nice view.

'_I did mention this was a perk right?'_ she thought to herself with a small smile.

"I'll go get something from the galley, you just stay here and relax. Don't do anything stupid." He said and kissed her forehead.

"But what if I want to go fight the cookie monster and get his cookies?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Then I'll go kick this cookie monster's ass and get you the cookies." He mumbled against her lips before capturing her lips once more. They shared a heated kiss for a few more moments before Zuko left, pulling on his red vest (ya know which one I mean).

Katara heard footsteps and knew who it was, she sat up a little more and waited for the impact soon to befall her. Jaro ran in and jumped on the bed and held her tightly around the neck. She could feel his tears and held her arms around him, calming him as she gently rubbed his back.

"It is alright Jaro. I wont leave you again, now calm down my student." She said and the boy nodded before allowing Katara to move him next to her. He laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes as she gently stroked his back. "Zuko told me how brave you were while I was gone." She said, knowing Zuko didn't but figured the boy did something.

"Really? He said I was a brave?" he asked a little shyly.

"Yes, now would you like to tell me about it?" she asked with a smile.

"Okay!" he said and began telling her what happen after she was kidnapped.

Zuko walked back from the Galley, their breakfast would be there ASAP and he wanted to be by Katara's side. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like…a new person. He cared for how she felt and her well being. He also thought thoughts of her that would most likely make her blush. Zuko leaned against a wall for a moment trying to collect his thoughts.

'_What's going on? Why do I keep seeing her naked body flash in my mind at odd moments? Or why do I care how she feels? Is this what some call love? Or something else? I mean…how do I explain this to myself logically?'_ he thought as he mentally listed all the things he thought about Katara_. 'I mean…I care if she's happy or hurt, I want her to be thinking about me the way I think of her, I want…I want her. I want her so many ways that I'm not sure what to do. I bet if I told uncle I'd never live this down.'_ He thought with a small shake of his head and headed back to his rooms.

Once he stepped inside he heard the soft murmur of Katara's voice and knew that Jaro had found her. He smiled a little, knowing no one could see. The boy had been brave, but a little stupid too. Zuko had said as much aloud to his uncle whose only reply was.

"He was just like you were, except you had a cockier attitude." Iroh had then laughed at Zuko.

Zuko walked in and smiled as he saw Katara leaning against the pillows and held Jaro around his shoulders. He stood there unnoticed, thinking of the two as mother and son, rather than princess and servant. He walked in and the two looked up, Katara had a smile on her lips while Jaro gave him a friendly wave. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed next to Katara.

"I see you have someone watching out for you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, little Jaro here was telling me what I missed while I was….away." She said and held his hand. Breakfast arrived shortly and the three enjoyed a meal before Zuko left to start his duties once more and Jaro let Katara rest a little while more.

After lunch Katara was up and about, still recovering and was able to make it to her room unassisted. She changed into clean clothes and put on a light pair of baggy pants and then a lighter version of her outer robe. The water was warmer and Katara was grateful for the cotton clothing. She left her hair down, but did brush it out. She slipped on some sandals and went to the deck. There she saw Shui and Jaro bending and Zuko and his uncle going over plans. Other than that, it was usual crew work.

Katara walked over to Shui and Jaro, they hugged and Shui helped Katara to a chair, though Katara told her it was not necessary. Zuko saw them and had a small, small smile on his lips, seeing Katara was at least up and about. For the rest of the afternoon Katara was on deck and did a little bending before heading to Iroh's room. There Zuko, Jaro and Iroh had dinner with her and Katara was updated on the progress and other small things she was interested in knowing.

A week later.

Katara leaned against the rail on the deck. It was past midnight, the moon was out and she was back to full strength once more. The reason for her being on deck was because she had another nightmare. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the memories, but they haunted her. Katara shivered slightly in her new night dress, a light dress that went to her knees and covered her well. It had thin satin straps while the body was cotton. The color was dark red and though it had a matching robe, she decided to not bring it.

'_Big mistake,'_ she thought wirily. _'I should have brought it and kept warmer than have the cold air against my body.' _

Two strong arms encircle her waist and a solid, warm chest leaned into her back. She opened her eyes and looked up at Zuko. He kissed her forehead and she leaned into his body more. They had been meeting here at night since she had her first nightmare. It had somehow brought them closer and started a stronger bond between them. Katara also started realizing her feelings for him were becoming deeper, not yet love, but close to it! Katara hoped and prayed Zuko felt the same.

"Another nightmare?" he mumbled against her loose hair.

"Yea." She said, not needing to give him details. Her hands held his and she took comfort in his arms. Since the first night she had come out on deck in tears, she needn't tell Zuko what the dream was. However tonight, something strange happened. Tonight she shot a few sparks from her hand. She was afraid to know why this happened and was worried. She wasn't sure if she should tell Zuko or keep it a secret. Though a part of her knew her best hope was to tell Zuko, hopefully he'd think of something to help her.

"Zuko, I can speak freely to you and it won't be told to anyone else, right?" she asked, surprising the young prince.

"Yes…what is it Katara?" he asked, unsure what she wanted to talk to him about.

"I think...I shot... sparks from my hand tonight." She said, almost too quite for the prince to hear. But she knew he heard when his body went stiff. "I have no fire bending blood in my family so I don't know why or how it happened." She said softly.

Zuko forced his body to clam down and he held her closer, thinking. 'if this was known to father…I'm not sure how it could turn out. However, she's worried bout this. What should I do? Lie and tell her everything will be fine or the truth?' he thought. He looked down into her confused and sad eyes and knew which he would pick.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll help you. Everything will be okay and you wont be hurt, I promise." He said and kissed her lips softly. Katara's arms went around his neck and held him close, kissing him deeply. Zuko pulled her body closer to his and slipped his tongue in her mouth, letting their tongues play. His hands moved down her back and cupped her rear in his hands and pulled her lower body closer.

Katara did not stiffen as she once would have and actually wiggled a little into his hands. She giggled light as he nuzzled her neck and gently squeezed her ass in his hands. The two continued kissing and gently fondling each other for another hour before Zuko couldn't take it any more. He picked her up, causing her to giggle and laugh before taking her to his room. He laid her on the bed and took off his over robe, leaving him shirtless and in his baggy black pants. Katara blushed and tried to act like a modest young girl, but knew she was failing when he got on the bed and sat between her legs.

The two looked each other in the eye, both unsure of what to do next, not sure if the other would be ready for the next step. Zuko's mouth claimed Katara's once more and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other and the claming presences of one another. Zuko's hands slipped the straps from Katara's night dress off and gently pulled the material lower. He felt himself get a little hard as he saw her round breasts and looked up at her before leaning forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked it.

Katara moaned softly as she held onto his shoulders, not sure what to do. Zuko smirked against her breast and sucked harder then soft, switching frequently. Katara couldn't help herself as she moan and got wet between her legs.

'_Is this supposed be some sort of torture or sumtin really good?'_ she thought through the soft haze of pleasure. Zuko continued his ministrations for a while longer before switching to her other breast and doing the same. Katara let herself go limp with pleasure as he played with her breasts, one of his hands slowly moving down her side. Katara sat up in surprise when his hand went between her thighs and higher.

"Zu-zuko please stop…I…I don't want to go that far…" she said, a little afraid of what he would do. Zuko moved his hand away from her thighs and pulled her by her hips closer. He moved his mouth away from her breasts and looked down at her.

Her cheeks held a light blush, her eyes were a little glazed over from the pleasure and with her breasts hanging above her night dress, she was his wet dream personified. Zuko took a deep breath, trying to clam both his raging hormones and the little Zuko inside his pants.

"Zuko…I'm sorry I keep doing this to you but…I'm ready for some of it, not all of it…do you know what I mean?" she asked, still afraid.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her lips softly and just held her in his arms. "Yes I do, I know I can be a bastard at times, but I don't mean to rush this." He said, though half of him wanted to take her right there. But then again, if you're a prince, it means you have iron self control. Though that control could weaken greatly when your future wife is in your arms, half naked and ready for the taking.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his lips before turning on her side and slipping under the covers. Zuko went under the blankets and held her. She kissed his neck and he kissed hers, curling into him more. Zuko sighed under his breath, wondering why he wasn't a normal guy who would take this girl there.

'Because I love her…' and those four little words scared the shit out of him and at the same time gave him a sense of peace.

I hope you liked it, I'll have more after Tuesday (have my mid terms!) so enjoy!


	8. Lessons, Plots and Gossip

Sorry for the wait!! been busy!!! i hope you enjoy this and to answer a question

No Katara was NOT rapped! just to let you know, she was beat and almost...but i really am not a fan of rape...so no.

on a lighter note! i hope to start to have time to update more, so thanks for being patient

Chapter five Lessons, Plots and Gossip.

After a few days Katara sat down at a table with Iroh. The two were alone, seeing as Zuko was doing some paper work for the ship. Shui and Jaro were most likely practicing water bending, seeing as how the two were also growing a bond.

"Katara, this here is the first fire lord, Hazi. He was not a very evil man, but he was ruthless, as is the example of his wife, Maha. He threaten her father for her hand and…"

Two hours later Katara felt like she was in history class…which she was, in a sense.

"Iroh, what about the recent politics of court?" she asked.

"First you must start with the basics my dear, that way you can never be up rooted." Iroh said as they were about to start the next chapter, the tenth fire lord, Gohozi.

"Isn't that what you tell Zuko when he practices?" she asked.

"Yes but the principle can be applied to anything my dear. Now let's begin. Gohozi inherited the kingdom after he bested his father in the first Agni Kai…" Iroh began as he poured more hot tea.

It was around one before Katara was released. She had memorized the history up to the twentieth Fire Lord, including any small detail that Iroh could tell her before she threaten to throw out the old mans' favorite tea.

She fell into Zuko's bed, he was also just arriving too and they both undressed and dressed in silence before slipping into bed and cuddling.

"You're uncle is crazy." She said.

"So is running a ship." He mumbled.

The next day.

Iroh and Shui stood next to each other, a little worried about Katara as she tired to walk with a book on her head. The book kept falling, again, and again.

"Okay! Let's try this Katara." Shui said and put a piece of parchment on her head. They started slowly, as Katara walked, Shui instructed her on how to judge the rank of others around her. Of course Katara would be highest in the rank, Azula as second. But she still needed to know who would get which greeting and how she was to be treated in return. Again she was at this lesson until one and went to her bedroom tonight. Jaro was already in bed and curled under the blankets. Katara smiled weakly and changed into her night dress and held the boy as a mother would.

Three weeks later.

Katara sat as the two fire maids helped her dress. Today they would land in the capital and she needed to look like a fire bride. Katara's normal blue and soft colors were replaced by fire and gold. Her shift a bright gold while her outer dress was a fire red with gold dragons and flowers sewn in. her over robe was a lighter red and had small gold flowers along the long and wide arms. Katara's hair was bushed out and put into a partial bun. A small flame, similar to Azula's, was placed in the bun. A sheer red veil was attached to it and went to her hips. Katara had lip coloring and eye shadowing of red were applied as well as a soft and subtle perfume.

She had slippers of fine silk on and a red parasol. Once she looked at herself, she could not believe it was the same girl looking at her. Instead she saw a young lady of court ready to take her place next to the heir of the kingdom. Katara sighed softly and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said still looking at herself as the two maids finished the small touches to her outfit and make up.

Zuko was stunned; all he could see was the beautiful woman Katara was becoming. He dismissed the females and stood next to her. Katara looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"You look beautiful Katara." He said and kissed her forehead. Katara looked up and down at Zuko, seeing him in full Fire bending armor and his face looking handsome and distinguished. She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you Zuko. You look handsome." Katara said, blushing and looked down.

"I have something for you." He said and put a small red bag of silk in her hand. Katara gave him a quizzical look and then opened it. She made a small gasp and let the necklace fall out. It was a small chocker of red silk. A light blue pattern with a hint of gold was embroidered on it. The charm at the center was a half sun of gold and the other half was a moon of blue sapphire. Along the bottom of the necklace there were small stars of gold or sapphire. The necklace didn't appear to be expensive but Katara knew it had to have cost at least hundred gold coins, minimum. The craftsmanship was excellent and the molding perfect. Not to mention the real gold and gems.

"I know you don't like flashy items, but this is a family heirloom and I believe that you would like it. I also know you're mother's necklace has more than sentimental meanings. So this is why I want to give this to you." He began trying not to let his nervousness show. "I want to give this to you as a betrothal gift and as a gift to show you that you are my other half." He said as he had her turn around and fasten the clasp. "The sun to represent fire, the moon to represent water. What are opposites help each other keep a balance. You are my other half; you are the one who can keep me balanced." Zuko said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head. She closed her eyes and leaned into his body, moving a hand to the charm. She looked up at him and stood on her tip toes, he leaned down until their lips were a breath a part.

"Zuko…thank you. You don't know how much it means to me." She said and both broke apart as footsteps ran down the hall and opened the door. A servant, out of breath, came in with a letter from the head captain. Zuko took it while Katara brought a glass of water to the man who drank it with a nod. Jaro came in behind him and went to Katara.

"Katara, could you help me with this?" Jaro asked. He wore a red satin imperial over robe with golden dragons. His pants were the same shade and his shoes were black silk. He looked the part for an imperial servant. His hair had grown a few inches and so he had to brush it down.

"Sure sweetie." She said and went to him.

"I shall see you in fifteen minutes when we land; right now I need to tie up a few loose ends." Zuko said and left. Katara nodded and then turned back to Jaro. The man however was still there and silently slipped a dagger from his back and aimed for her neck. Katara heard foot steps and spun around, knocking Jaro to the ground and used water from the vase to make a shield. The dagger was stuck in the ice and the man let it go and shot a fireball at her. Katara saw it coming and bent backwards, the fire ball burning the metal. Jaro used some water to throw an ice ball at the man, who quickly blasted another fire ball at the boy.

The boy used a little more water to try to block it but Katara held her skirts up and kicked the man in the head before flipping side ways in mid air. She kicked him in the gut as he held his head back and used her hands to break her fall and kicking him in the balls. The man fell to the floor in pain, screaming and moaning. Katara pushed up with her arms and landed on her feet. Her skirts flowed around her, making her seem like a fire goddess. Jaro eyes held amazement and admiration. Katara held a small smile for Jaro and he went to her, holding her hand.

"Let's go up to the deck." She said and the two went up stairs. As Katara got to the top, she motioned for a guard to come over. "There's a mess in the room, please be sure Prince Zuko doesn't find out right away." She said and the guard nodded before motioning for three more and they went downstairs to Katara's room.

"Katara, why didn't you tell Zuko that-"

"That someone just tired to kill us? Because if I did he would start to torture the man and then we would look bad to the public. However from the lessons Shui has been teaching me, as well as Iroh, a lady never lets her husband have to deal with 'messes'. That is why I will tell Zuko in private, right now we are about to be shown to the public, as much as I hate it. So Zuko must appear a clam and strong heir or else The Fire Lord may want to be rid of Zuko." Katara said, explaining to Jaro some of the lessons Iroh had been teaching her. At night Katara would either study with Iroh about history, politics and other matters Katara would need to know in the court. While Shui would teach her lessons any lady would know. Katara didn't like many of the things required of her, but she needed to know if she would survive the court of the Fire Lord Ozai.

Katara saw Zuko, Iroh and Shui and walked over to them, smiling and pretending her life was not in danger just a moment ago. Jaro held her hand and felt a little better. Today he had seen his teacher and savior use skills that are usually reserved for fire benders.

'Maybe Zuko could teach me or even Iroh.' He thought.

"This is it, the end to privacy?" Katara asked Zuko as they stood next to each other. Iroh and Shui had Jaro with them. The five were close to the deck, about to walk down the isle as the men finished docking preparations.

"Yes, but if we try hard enough, I'm sure we'll have privacy soon." He said and held her hand.

"Thank you." She said and put on the face she was expected to show. Iroh and Shui felt proud, Katara had learned her lessons well and was now a proud example of their hard work

"Let us begin." He mumbled to her and they started heading to the edge of the boat. Two dozen soldiers stood on either side, all saluting their Prince. Katara and Zuko both stood tall and proud, though Zuko beat Katara on the tall part. They walked in union and were followed by Iroh, Shui and Jaro, along with a few guards and attendants. They stopped at the end of a dock to find a carriage for Katara, Shui and Jaro, as well as several dozen soldiers, attendants and others who were part of a royal procession. A servant opened the door and Zuko helped Katara up the topless carriage. Katara smiled at him and looked around to the crowd. She smiled and waved to the people, causing a cheer to go up through the crowds. Katara sat down on the left side of the carriage, Jaro and Shui sat on the right, their backs to the crowd. Katara continued to smile and wave to the people good naturedly.

Zuko mounted his black horse while Iroh mounted a white and black one next to him. They began the procession, only the herald and two guards road before them. The procession was slow at first, because of the crowds of people that wanted to see the new princess. However as they neared the gold and red pagoda palace, they thinned considerably. Katara had a small gasp when she saw the tall and large palace. The gates around the palace were silver with iron; they were also several feet deep. The gates had golden dragons on them, which reminded Katara she was no longer in some place safe.

'_I have to just stay calm and focus and maybe we can make it.'_ She thought.

Once inside there were guards all around, many barracks and stables for the animals. Also here were training yards as well as a mess hall. Behind that there were gardens of flowers from all over the world as well as many trees. After that there were the entrances for Lords and any one else who would argue their case in front of the fire lord. Once you passed this area you found yet another guard station and then there were the residential entrances to the Pagoda.

However the company stopped in front of the Lord's entrance. Zuko and Iroh dismounted and Zuko went to the door of the carriage. He held his hand out for Katara and helped her down. The gold and red doors of the Palace opened; many servants and guards came out as well as a few choice advisors and would be escorting the prince and princess. Zuko nodded as they bowed and started walking up the steps. Katara held part of her dress as they climbed the steps and went inside the marble floored room. Along the walls were various portraits of former Lords, sometimes wives would be with their husbands, other times there would be their sons or fathers. Katara also noted the expensive vases and other old heirlooms.

As they passed the first set of double doors, there were many guards lined up on either side of the hall. Katara knew this would be for intimidation and show of power, but she ignored the feeling of doubt in her gut. Zuko gave her hand a gentle and almost unnoticed squeeze, giving her some relief. She walked a little straighter and Zuko had a small smile inside. They passed two more sets of doors and guards before stopping at the doors before the throne room.

"Announcing his royal highness, Crowned Prince Zuko Chung Hsin of the Fire Nation, Son of the great Fire Lord Ozai Hsin, Brother to the Princess of the Fire Nation and Commander of the West naval fleet, Master Fire Bender, and Master of weapons. Also announcing his betrothal, Princess Katara Bing Hua Ling of the South Pole Water Nation, Daughter to the King of the South Pole, Sister to the Crowned Prince of the South Pole, Master water-bender, and a healer." The man said, almost out of breath as he said both teenagers' tittles. Katara gave the herald a small side ways look and a sympathetic smile.

"You must send him a little gold sometime; he seems to have to speak many titles." She said quietly.

"Of course, I'll get to it as soon as we settle in." He murmured quietly. They approached the thrones. His father sat in the center and highest throne. His sister sat on sat in her usual place, but this time Zuko saw a surprising guest, Admiral Zhao! He sat in the seat recovered for the husband or betrothal of the current princess. Zuko masked his surprise, while Katara did not know what to make of the fact that the old man sitting next to the girl seemed….wrong. However she knew it took all of her will not to run away when she saw the Fire Lord. She could not see his face, but she was still intimidated by her future father in law. Zuko bowed before his father and she curtsied before the great fire lord.

"Welcome back my son, and to you, My future Daughter in law." He said, his voice was deep, deeper than Zuko's. Katara bowed once more, still afraid.

"Thank you father." Zuko said, not showing a hint of his nervousness.

"Thank you, Great Fire Lord." Katara said, just like Zuko, not showing a hint of her true emotions.

"Come; sit beside me dí érzi, xí érxí." The Fire Lord said, gesturing to Zuko's empty seat, as well as the new red seat next to it. The two bowed and sat as directed, both movements precise.

"I would like thank the great fire god Agni for bringing my son and his bride here safely and bid you all to the Feast tomorrow night." The fire lord said, surprising all of those who knew him well. After an hour of court, the soon to be husband and wife left for their rooms and found that their rooms were quite large and decorated expensively. Also in their room Shui and Jaro were there, waiting for them as well as directing the other servants where to place which belongings. Jaro sat on the bed, still in his clothes, but clutching the toy Zuko had gotten for him a while back. It was a small penguin and it was small enough for the boy to carry around with when he wasn't practicing.

Katara took off the veil and hung the over robe on a peg before picking up the boy. Zuko smiled and took off the top plates of his armor and had servant put them on a stand. After a few small details. Katara, Shui and Jaro sat down at the small table while Zuko had a meeting to go and Iroh came an hour after he left.

Katara looked around the rooms, getting a feel for it. The first room was an entertainment room. It had several cushioned seats with many lamps and books, as well as game boards. There were two large windows with window seats with cushions of every color. Once past this room was a small office area for Zuko and was filled with normal office items as well as a large map of the world. There were also several large windows to let in the light. This room had mainly gold, red and black for the color scheme.

The room after that as a guest bedroom, a large bed, wash basin, wardrobe and a cushioned chair, along with some laps, made that room up. After that was the main bedroom. Katara's jaw dropped when she saw it. it was larger, more beautiful and grander than the one on the ship. There was a very large bed by the far wall; it was a four poster bed with red drapes with gold trimming. It held countless pillows of gold, red, and blues. The sheets were blue silk and the top blankets were red with gold designs on it. There were two large windows over looking the garden next to it.

Also the room was a gold marble floor with red carpets, the walls were gold marble as well. The room had two large fire places that were gold and red, several book cases were in the room as well. There were two doors on the right, each leading to either Katara's or Zuko's private closets. There were more large windows with red or gold drapes. Also many lamps were around as well as cushions to make up chairs and small tables. Katara quickly changed with the help of two maids into a simple red kimono with a pair of blue pants under it.

Katara went to another door and was surprised to find a large bathroom done in dark blue marble. In it were two sinks and a large wall to wall mirror. There was a large bathing tub of the same marble and had sliver handles for the water. There were blue and dove grey towels. There were several draws, each marked with its contents and Katara was breathless. There was also a separate chamber for a privy and another stall for a shower.

Katara went back to the others and told them of her great journey. Iroh, Shui and Katara then sat and began playing Mahjong; Jaro was looking at a book, practicing his reading.

"Katara, you did very well today when you were with the fire lord." Iroh said as he moved a piece.

"It if wasn't for you two and Zuko I may have collapsed." She replied and countered his move.

"Still, did it seem…unusual for the way the fire lord acted today." Iroh asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" both girls asked.

"Tell me the rumors you hear of the 'great' fire lord." He said, the girls looked at each other and then at him. "I mean it, be honest."

"He's a tyrant, cold hearted bastard who has more mood swings than a pregnant woman." Katara said.

"That sounds bout right." Iroh said rubbing his chin and then placed the last piece down, winning the hand. The two girls sighed and pushed their few bronze pieces to Iroh.

"Play again?" he asked with a wide grin.

"No thanks." Shui said and took Jaro's hand. "We'll you goodnight, seeing as we're now in the palace, you'll have to be sleeping with Zuko only." Shui said and bowed. Jaro hugged Katara and she gave him a hug back.

"Good night you two, sleep well." She said and the two left.

"Iroh…will it always be like this?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko gone all the time, my friends having to be gone." She asked, drinking her tea.

"Yes and no, you never know with the fire lord, and when Zuko becomes Fire Lord, he may be even more hard press for time." He replied. "But it is late and now I must go, good night my dear Katara." He said giving her a hug and left. Katara was left alone and she stood. She went to her wardrobe and looked for something to wear for Zuko tonight. She knew she had to start acting like a wife and would perform her duties, knowing that he did love her and would not use her.

"Katara?" Zuko called from the door way, motioning for Aang and Toph to be quite.

"Coming." Katara called as she slipped on an over robe. She had on a sheer silk slip that hugged her body and had a slit on the front between her legs. It was also low cut enough to bare a little more than the tops of her breasts. The robe was red satin and covered her and as she went outside she stopped in surprise.

"Oh my gods! Aang! Toph!" she said, glad she put a robe on and hugged the two. Zuko stood to the side for a moment and let the old friends reunite for a little while.

"How have you guys been? Have you mastered earth bending Aang? Toph are you still bossy?" she asked, this brought a smile to Zuko, seeing how happy she was to be with her fiends once more.

"We've been good, we're engaged now too." Toph said, making Katara's jaw drop.

"When?! How long?! Why didn't you tell me!" she almost yelled.

"Well…he proposed to me last year, but after I got sick we came here, both for healing and so twinkle toes could learn to fire bend." Toph started to explain. Aang and Zuko just sat to the side, letting the females talk.

"So do you think this is how it will be whether we're here or not?" Aang asked Zuko quietly.

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared to know." He whispered back. The two girls stopped talking and looked at them.

"Do you mind?" they said in union, shutting them both up and the girls went back talking to one another.

"Oh yea." The two said in union and laughed lightly. The girls shot them another look and they began talking again. The talking lasted for an hour, during that time, Zuko and Aang began playing a card game to pass the time. It was almost one when Katara hugged Toph and Aang good bye and promised to see them for lunch tomorrow.

Zuko went into the bedroom, taking off his court robes and stripped down to nothing before putting on his silk pants and sat down on the bed. Katara walked over to him, letting her robe untie and slowly slipped from her slim shoulders. Zuko looked up and was surprised to see Katara with her hair down and in a revealing outfit.

"Katara…" he was surprised in a good way and she walked up to him and stood between his legs and moved a hand to her neck. She was still wearing his necklace.

"Zuko…I think…I may be ready…" she said, trembling slightly. Zuko put his hands on her hips and looked up at her.

"Are you sure Katara?" he asked, knowing this would be a big decision for both of them. Sure at times when there was only passion and no thoughts of consequences or any thoughts other than release, he wouldn't have thought twice about this. Right now though, he was thinking, wondering what would happen if they took their still developing relationship. What could happen if they slept together, could she become pregnant now? Six months away from the wedding…

"Yes and…no. I mean…I want to be with you but…I've been raised to wait till I'm married." She said, being honest. Zuko gave her a warm smile before pulling her into his lap and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's alright, we can wait." He said and pulled her into bed with him. Katara smiled and curled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling closer to his chest. Zuko kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. Two feel asleep quickly, both tired from the day.

The Fire Lord's Chamber.

Fire Lord Ozai sat at his private desk, listening to his spy tell him of his daughter and son activities of the night. Once that was done Ozai dismissed him before Zhao came in. he smiled evilly at the fire Lord.

"My Lord or should I say Brother in law?" he asked, sounding like he feared his lord.

"My Lord." He said.

"My Lord," Zhao bowed. "How are you this fine evening? Was the woman I sent satisfactory to you?" he asked as he took a seat as indicated.

"The woman was satisfactory, but two is always better than one." Ozai replied.

"Yes, two is better than one."

"How is your son? How long before he reaches the capital to marry my daughter?"

"He is fine my Lord, my son sends his best wishes and sent a small trunk of silks to her Highness. Soon, my Lord, he shall be here before the next moon." He said and a quick thought came to mind. "My Lord, my son has also sent a wedding gift to your son and the Princess from the South."

"Oh? What of?"

"A slave girl, someone to help serve them, any way either wishes." He said suggesting that Zuko might do otherwise with the girl.

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen. Not too old, but still young. She is experienced enough to please the prince anyway and anytime he wishes." Zhao said.

"How thoughtful of you."

Soon after Zhao left, Ozai stood and faced his window, seeing his city below him. _'Once my son sires another son, I can kill him. He is weak enough to couple with a water bender, a barbarian. If his mother were alive I'd kill her for siring a weak son. Then again, she was the only one who seemed to accept my seed and more than once.' _He thought and took another sip of fire wine. _'but then again, a weak son is not the same as a strong one, and a strong daughter is like fire, its good to have but can bite you back. I hope this marriage gets me many grandsons.' _He heard the hint of footsteps from two women. He knew Zhao had sent them and stood, he untied his robe and walked into his bedroom, intent on fucking and maybe finally impregnating a woman.

Zhao's mansion.

Zhao walked into his slave quarters and found the girl who had been giving him nothing but trouble since she was fourteen. He unlocked the door and went inside. He saw the girl, making sure no water was by her and smirked at her.

Her long dark hair was matted and covered with dirt. Her dark body was even darker thanks to the mood and dried blood. Her body was slim but she had a little more than modest bust, as was usual for water women. She looked up at him, her eyes a frosty blue.

Shuāng was a girl who's body could be any man's pleasure land, but her spirit and tongue, not to mention her ability to bend and fight, could kill a man.

"You are no longer going to be here."

"You're going to let me go?"

"No, you're going to Prince Zuko and his new bride."

"WHAT!?"

"I no longer wish to have a barbarian living in my home. Besides, I need to make nice, so just be a good concubine and do as the prince says. You live at dawn."

Shuāng was shocked then started to cuss at him as he walked away and laughed.

'Great…now how will I get free and return home to sister?' she thought as she thought of another plan to escape.

Bing Hua: Ice Flower.

Chung: the Wise One.

Pagoda: a remarkable high building.

Dí érzi: Son of first wife

Shuāng: Frost.


	9. Reunions, Gods and Visions

Sorry for the long wait!!! Classes and all, but thank you all so much for the reviews!! It really keeps me going!! And I promise I got a big chunk you'll love coming up!

On with the Chapter!

Chapter 6: Reunions, Gods and Visions.

Katara woke up early the next morning, hearing yelling and doors banging. Zuko sat up quickly and had a fire ball ready. The two looked at each other and quickly put on robes and opened the doors to find a dirty, chained girl and two guards waiting for them. Zuko didn't know what to do, but held a blank face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded and glared at the guards, causing them to get scared.

"We bring a present to you from our Master, Zhao." One said.

"A girl? That is sick and cruel." Katara said, shocking everyone. "Free her at once." Katara demanded, her eyes having a cold look scaring the men just as Zuko had. Zuko smirked inwardly while on the outside, he nodded to the guards.

"Do as my fiancé says. While you are at it, tell you master he should know to give better presents than a half nude girl who could use a decent meal and a bath." Zuko said and turned to the bedroom.

"Zuko, I wont be returning to bed right away, I'll see to our new guest first." Katara said as she used the water from the vase and froze the iron chains and then broke them. The girl looked at her raw wrists and then at the guards before punching them both in the balls with her fists. They fell to the ground holding themselves and trying not to cry. However before she could stand, there was a sharp icicle at her neck, stopping her instantly.

"Do not attempt to hurt my lord. Now show me some respect for the kindness I have done for you." She said, looking at the girl. Shuāng nodded and held her hands open and looked at Katara.

"I promise not to hurt either of you." She said.

"Good, guards leave now before I second what she did to you." The two men left as quickly as they could.

"I'll have breakfast sent here, as well as Shui and Jaro." Zuko said, dressed in his court clothes.

'Shui! Could it be my sister? No…it's a common name…it could just be a maid.' She thought.

"Yes my love." Katara said, they kissed chastely and he left. Katara sent the water back into the vase and walked to the girl. The girl looked at her, not sure what to do.

"Now follow me and I'll run you a bath. After that I'll heal your wounds and we can talk. Of course by then breakfast should be here as well as my friends Jaro and Shui." She said and helped the girl up.

"Thank you." The girl said and they went to the guest bathroom. The girls' eyes widen and she was awed by a site.

"I know, it's so amazing to look at. You had the same look I had when I saw all of this yesterday. It was my first time in anything grander than an ice castle." Katara said and started to run the water and began getting some bathing items for the girl. Shuāng stood there, not sure what to do as this girl, a water princess, tried to explain to her and make her feel …at ease. Shuāng looked in the mirror, seeing a dirty and wild looking girl, someone she never had seen before.

"All done, I'm sure you're not stupid so you know how to bathe yourself, if you need something call me. I'll be back in a little bit with some clothes and then we can eat and talk." Katara said with a smile and left her there.

Shuāng stood still for a moment before she stripped off her rags and grabbed one of the combs Katara had left her. She sat about breast deep in water and sighed at the feel of the clean water around her battered and bruised body. She began to comb out her hair as she let her body soak. After a half hour the water was still warm, much to Shuāng's surprise and her hair was matt free once more.

'Maybe these people…can help me outta here.' She thought as she stood and slowly dried herself with a fluffy white towel. She felt like she was in heaven as she felt clean for the first time in so long. She looked herself in the mirror she was surprised to see the girl standing there. Turning around she saw Katara looking at her and nodded to herself.

She was now dressed in blue robes that showed she was of water nation birth and seemed to be made of finer and thinner cloth than what most tribe's people use.

'She looks so much like Shui.'

"I have some clothes that might be a little lose on you, but…I think once you have a month of solid, regular and fattening meals, you'll gain a few pounds and no longer be a stick. Here." Katara gave the girl a red robe with blue designs on it as well as a breast band and underwear. She also gave her a pair of dark blue pants and silk slippers, all of the clothes were silk or thin, soft cotton. Shuang was still in heaven. Katara left her to dress and once she was done, Katara noticed that Shuang's hair was soft and dry.

"Thank you ma'am." Shuang said once Katara returned, and bowed to her.

"Please, no need to bow and don't call me ma'am, just call me Katara." She said with a smile and helped her up. "Now if you'll join us, we have breakfast aplenty." Katara said and Shuang stopped in her tracks when she saw Shui. The two sisters looked at each other and a slow recognition started to form in their minds. Katara saw the similarities instantly and excused herself.

Shui walked over to her long lost sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sister?" she asked. The other girl nodded and the two hugged instantly and started to cry.

"What has happen to you? Where have you been?!" Shui cried.

"It is a long story my sister, all I can say is that a man in the navy held me prisoner and has done things to me I wish and pray that will never happen to you!" Shuang said and they held each other for a short time.

Katara on the other hand, was walking around the wing she and Zuko had. She also ran into a maid, w hen an idea came to mind.

"Excuse me, miss?" Katara asked politely. The woman bowed to her.

"Your Highness, what is it I can do to please you?" the maid asked.

"Is there a seamstress in the palace?"

"Yes, we have several on staff at all times, who shall I send to you?"

"Who ever is available, just someone who will do good work." Katara said, not sure who the seamstresses were.

"As you wish milady." The woman said to Katara before curtsying and then leaving.

Katara walked the hallways, looking around her new home as she let her friend and her sister meet with other again. She looked around until she heard foots steps, Katara, from habit, quickly hid. She hid behind a large vase and waited for the people to pass.

"I will be leaving for a month tomorrow, so you will look after Toph for me?"

"Of course, but Katara and her will probably be glued together."

"Yes but I worry about Zhao." Aang said.

"We must figure a way to find out what Zhao is planning, I know he's planning something. If we don't figure out what soon, Katara's life could end." Zuko said to Aang and his uncle.

Katara held very still and couldn't believe what was happening. 'Aang and Zuko…' she thought.

"Let's ask Shuang, she's from Zhao's slave's quarters." Zuko said before looking around, feeling as though someone was watching them.

"Come, I bet Katara is already fussing over her." Aang snickered. The two others laughed and followed the avatar to the prince's rooms.

"Heh, she does have a habit for taking in strays." Zuko said with a smile. Katara leaned back, smiling then felt the wall behind her give and fell back, yelping in surprise. The three men turned around and went over to the pot to find it normal.

"What was that?" Aang asked. The two others shrugged and headed back towards the rooms.

Katara slid down a dirty slide and tried not to yell as she slipped down the old metal and fell on her butt at the bottom. Looking around, she saw the cobwebs all over and the dust was suffocating. She lifted her gown and started to walk around, seeing old statues of the fire avatar. She walked around, seeing other old statues of avatars, female, male, fire and water, even earth and air. She stopped however, at one statue that stood out among the rest. It was a statue of a man, who looked like an older and more handsome version of Zuko. Katara took a handkerchief and dusted it off and made an 'aw' sound.

The statue looked at her with such intensity and she felt a power from it. She continued walking and felt as though someone was watching her. She walked around and her foot bumped against a chest. She looked down and saw it had markings of the water nation. Curious, she bent down and opened the large chest and found a kimono of pure white snow in there.

"Oh my…" she said and put her finger against it, admiring the softness of the fabric. "I wonder who owned this…" she said and felt as though someone was there. Turning around she saw the figure become a man.

"Holy CRAP!" she said and fell down onto the chest as it shut. She was shaking and didn't know what to do.

"Do not be frighten child." The man said in a deep voice.

"Don't be frighten?! Are you nuts? You just became a …a"

"Mortal." The man said and with a wave of his hand, the room became clean, incense was lit and candles were about. The man snapped his fingers and a long red and gold table was before him and he sat down, on the table was a feast on gold plates. He looked at her and she felt the weight of his eyes bring her down. She felt hot all around her and then in an instant she sat in a ring of fire, outside she saw herself, but older…somehow…different.

Katara moved her hand out but the fire burnt her hand and she pulled away quickly.

"Where am I?!" She asked and looked around; a man appeared next to her. For a moment she couldn't recognize him, but then she realized it was Zuko. Her older self reached to him, screaming silently. Zuko tried to pass through the fire, crying for her silently as well. Katara did not know what was going on. The vision faded and Katara was back in the room, the man gone and in her hand was a scroll.

_The legend of Katara, daughter of the forbidden love. _

Thanks for reading!! Please review!! And I got a sneak peak for the next chapter:

"I demand that my child be returned to me!" Zhao said and looked at Katara as though he would kill her with his eyes. 'This bitch will not get this child!! I will make them all suffer!' he thought.

'I will not let her down, I will save her!' thought Katara.

"I will not give her up." Shuang said, and then quickly bowed to the fire lord. "Forgive me my lord, my child…my child is my world." She said and the Fire lord ignored her then.

"This shall be settled, but how, both sides bring up a good argument." Ozai said and turned to his son. "What do you think?"

"I believe that whoever can provide better and has the best interest of the child at hand should be the one to keep her. In addition, if both are equal, then there must be another way to settle this." Zuko said, showing no favor but gave wise words. Many nodded in the crowd.

"Fine then I challenge you to Agni Kai." Zhao declared, shocking many especially the prince.

"I accept." She said not thinking bout what would happen while many gasped in surprised. Zuko was shocked, as was the fire lord and Iroh; did Katara know what she was getting into?

Toph came next to Katara and leaned next to her. "Katara do you know what you just agreed to?" She asked.

"Yes and I will not back down. I swore I would not let the child be taken if I could stop it and I will not break my oath." Katara said. "When do we fight?"

Ok folks!! That's all you get for now!!! Thanks!!


	10. Agni KAI!

Sorry for the delay!!! But here it is: PART 2! Enjoy!

I do not own avatar!

"The fight will be at five am." Ozai declared. Everyone looked to him, wondering how this battle will be fought. "However, since you are not a fire bender, we shall wait three days, allow you to prepare…" he said, not elaborating.

"Yes my lord." Both said and bowed. Katara left with her group and Zhao went back to the crowd, quite pleased with himself and the turn of events.

Later that night.

Katara was sitting on the balcony, looking over the gardens below, wondering what will happen in three days. She felt Zuko's arms wrap around her shoulders and leaned into him.

"Zuko…." She said softly.

"Katara…why did you say yes?! Please…take it back….I don't want to lose you." Zuko said as he buried his face in her hair. Katara turned around and held him as he held her tighter.

"You won't lose me, and I can't back down, it will show the court weakness, you know that. And because it is the right thing to do." Katara said and looked at him. "You and I both know we can't afford weakness….especially since Zhao is trying something." Katara said to him.

"I know this but…I don't want you to be hurt Katara, you are the love of my life and if anything were to happen to you…I don't know what I would do." He said and kissed her lips softly in the moonlight. Katara held him and kissed him back, clinging to him for support.

"Zuko, I'm scared but…I need to do this…you will be there right my love?" she asked, her voice quivering. Zuko nodded and picked her up, carrying her to their bed.

"I'll always be with you, I'll never leave your side." He said and kissed her lips softly as he sat her down on the bed. The two undressed one another in the night light, letting the moon peer though their sheer curtains as they cuddled with one another. Bare skin to bare skin, lips to lips, hands to hands. At that moment both were content to just hold one another and never let go.

Early the next morning.

Zuko heard the sounds of people moving outside his door and looked at Katara; she was still curled next to him, sleeping. He moved his hand under the blanket and held a dagger as someone knocked on the door lightly. Although he had his fire bending, he did not want to se the bed on fire if something went amiss.

"Katara, please come out." Shui called. Katara woke at the sound of her name and looked to her love.

"Mmm, its fine Zuko darling, they would never let anything bad happen." Katara said and kissed him as she quickly donned a shift and Zuko donned his black pants. The royal couple found Shui, Shuāng, Iroh, Toph and an unknown young girl in the reception room. The girl was young and had short brown hair that was pinned up. She wore the uniform of a concubine and had a scared look about her.

"Katara, this is Ming. She was a friend of mine when I was at…Zhao's slave quarters." She said, spitting the name out like a curse. "Ming this is Prince Zuko and Princess Katara, don't worry you'll be safe with them." Shuang said as she held her friend.

"It is an honor to meet you." The girl said, still scared. The couple bowed and Katara smiled.

"Do not worry, you are safe here." Katara said and saw a bruise on the girls' wrist. She closed her eyes and summoned some water and moved her hands over the girl's wrist and healed it. "See?" she said with a smile. The girl smiled in returned and began to tell them of Zhao's plan to kill Katara. Zuko felt his anger rise, making the flames in the room grow hotter but Katara's clam and soothing hand lessen it slightly. Iroh noticed this and smiled, 'this will be a good match.' He thought.

"Don't worry my love, things will be fine." She said holding his hand tightly and she turned to Toph.

"Are you ready?" she asked, making everyone around them wonder what was going on.

"Of course sugar baby." She aid with an evil grin. The two left the others with questioning looks.

"Don't worry; Zhao isn't the only one with an ace up his sleeve." Iroh said and the three went to the extra, barren study. The door was locked and no one could get in.

Outside the study.

Zuko sat against the wall, meditating, trying to clam his rage at Zhao. The two sisters sat with the younger girl and tried to sooth her. They knew of the horrors and did not yet want to tell the prince, seeing as he was already enraged.

Inside.

Iroh instructed Toph as Katara practiced dodging the attacks, both Iroh and Toph sent either stone or fire at the young water bender. This was to sharpen Katara, prepare her for anything Zhao may do. Iroh knew Zhao would not be the most honorable, but he was determined to help Katara as best he could. They had practiced earlier that day for hours and now he was re-drilling what he had told her. Katara memorized the pattern, knowing that if you can knock your opponent off balance and stay to the basic steps by heart, you had a stronger chance of winning, and Katara need all the luck she could get.

Agni Kai!!

Three days later….

It was still dark as the royal coupled showered and dressed. Katara had on the traditional pants of Agni Kai and a breast band that would keep her endowed chest secured. They had kissed a long time before letting go and dressing. Zuko wore his traditional armor and gave her his ribbon for luck. Katara smiled and then slipped on her vest and then cloak. It was a little chilly but she didn't mind, it made her feel a little better. However her fiancé was burning hot, she held his hand, feeling the warmth and tried to soak it into her. Zuko looked at her and kissed her once more and held her hand tightly. Though they were not married yet, he felt the desire to just keep her away from this man and be able to fight in her place.

They reached the arena to find many people already waiting. Katara took a deep breath and kissed her love once more and held him tightly. He held her close and kissed her lips.

"I love you Katara." He said fiercely.

"I love you too Zuko." She said with clam but he could feel her beating heart increase. They kissed once more before she went onto the plat form, her cloak off and her long hair in a bun that was tight at the base of her neck. Zhao stood across from her in traditional clothing and had her back to him as she crouched. Zhao took his place too and waited for the Fire Lord to give the signal.

'Please Gods above…help me!' Katara thought as she kneeled. The lord gave the signal and both stood quickly, their red shawls falling off with an ease as Katara used the water she was allowed and formed ice crystals instantly. She ducked as Zhao shot fire at her and quickly made the crystals shoot at him, biting into his feet. He grunted but they quickly melted. Katara was already ahead of this and ran at him, shooting ice daggers. He deflected them with his fire and sent several rapid shots at her. Katara ducked and jumped into the air and slid on an ice slide, quickly moving behind Zhao and attacking him with a barrage of ice daggers.

He deflected them all as his power started to grow and Katara's weaker. 'The sun!' thought Katara as she quickly ducked another blow. Katara felt her power start go grow weaker and Zhao sized on this. He continued to throw fire balls at her, making her jump and duck, being on the defensive. Katara thought she had mastered his pattern when he threw an extra flaming ball at her. She almost avoided it but was struck by it and thrown from her water slide.

'No! Katara, you can do this, please Agni! Protect my love.' Thought Zuko as he gripped his hands against his sides, praying that Katara would make it safely.

Katara fell back a few feet, almost falling off the platform, her blood dripping down from her face and shoulder. Zhao slowly advanced on her, smirking. Katara sat up, her whole body one ache and pain. She felt the blood pool a little in her fingers and looked up at Zhao.

'He can't win! I wont let him!' she thought, 'wait, blood….is like water…' she thought and stood up slowly, stopping him in is tracks. 'I can use it as a weapon!' Standing fully Katara took a deep breath and looked dead at Zhao.

"Shui you dagger!" she yelled and people were out raged she'd use a weapon in the fight. Shui threw the dagger at Katara who caught it easily, and took the sharp tip to her fore arm.

"You will not win Zhao, I swear on my blood." Katara said and cut a long line down her arm and threw the blade back to her friend before taking the blood that was flowing and began bending it. People gasped in surprise, others calculated what was going on. Zhao laughed and ran at her, throwing fire at her. However with each fire ball, it was deflected by her blood. She then made the blood into sharp blades and threw them at him. One got him in the shoulder and another in his leg, stopping him as he fell to his knees and cried out from the pain. She felt something in her then, something that felt awaken! She blinked her eyes, and in that instance she saw herself, but it wasn't at the same time she stood with a man at her feet, begging for mercy and then it as gone when her eyes opened. She shook her head lightly and looked at the man at her feet. Katara then began walking to him, using all the blood she could to create a sword. She held the blade at his throat and he could feel the rage and hate against him in the blade as it bit his skin a little.

"Yield your claim forever or else I'll kill you." Katara said. Zhao and everyone else were shocked at this and many waited, holding their breaths. Zuko was one of the few who just wanted to jump up there and stop the blood that was pouring down Katara's arm.

"Fine…I yield!" Zhao said reluctantly. Katara smirked before she fell to her knees. Zuko was at her side faster than a blink and held her as her arm bled.

"Katara wake up!" he yelled as the blood soaked into his clothes. Katara opened her eyes, feeling light headed and looked at him.

"Don't worry…I'll be…fine…" she said slowly as Shui came to her side with some water. The prince moved back as Shui put the water over her hand and healed the wound.

"She needs to be in her element, take her to a hot bath. Make sure it stays hot; it will keep her heart beat safe, also once she wakens. I want her to eat a lot of sugary foods and drinks. She needs it to make more blood. Also, keep the lights dim, she will be a little sensitive to light because of this." Shui said as she healed her other injuries.

"I understand." Zuko said and had orders sent out quickly for what Shui had said.

Katara eyes were closed as she slept and Zuko carried her in his arms once more. Their friends were close behind as Zuko took her to their rooms and they were left alone.

Zuko took off his clothes and Katara's as he gently laid her in the water, he sat under her and held her as the warm water kept her heart beat pumping. He prayed she'd be safe, heating what water with his bending. He stayed in the water for a half hour, just looking at her face as he held her, gently brushing her wet hair out of her face while saying prays to any god around. He started to meditate, trying to keep calm and used the candles around them to keep it dim.

"Uhh…" Katara moaned softly and that made Zuko sit up straighter.

"Katara?" he asked as he held her. She slowly opened her eyes, still light headed and weak from the blood loss.

"Hey…" she said softly, her body sluggish as her mind.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Zuko said and kissed her lips softly. Katara weakly lifted a hand to rest it on his cheek, but feel short and it fell on to his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepened and he said as many thank you's as he did prayers earlier. The two stayed in the water, not caring about the outside world. Zuko kept the water hot and Katara just leaned into him, just enjoying the simple pleasure and comfort of touching.

Katara was up on her own, though it was one in the morning. The moon light gave her plenty of light and did not want to wake her sleeping mate. She opened the scroll she had found and sat on the ledge, slowly reading it out loud.

"Once Long ago there lived a girl born of fire and water, the daughter of two gods. She was a woman who had the heart of water and the courage of fire. She was the daughter of forbidden love, never to be able to call herself the true offspring of her parents. Fore their Union was illegal because of the Goddess already being married to another. The child was sent to live in the South Pole, her mother afraid her husband would find and kill the child born of ying and yang.

The Girl grew up and became a young warrior and healer of the tribe. She commanded respect and became the leader of the Southern Tribe, however for her love would be elusive. She fell in love with a Fire Bender and soon after her daughter was born out of wedlock, he died. He died in a battle with the Fire Lord in Agni Kai, wanting to protect his lover and young child. However the Lord was too powerful and the Bender died, his last words known to his love. The woman was not deterred, though her heart broken and raised her daughter to be strong and just. The daughter grew and bore her own daughter and the line passed down…each child knowing of their godly lineage and becoming a powerful bender, though the daughters always found love elusive for them and fell in love with a fire bender, each time, the bender dying to save his love.

It is said though, that one day, a daughter would find love and break the cycle of heartache for the Women." There was more but the document was so old she could not read it. However a picture drawn of a young woman looked a lot like Katara, surprising her.

"Katara, what are you doing up? It is late, please come back to bed." Zuko said as he came out to join his love, wearing only his pajama bottoms. Katara put the scroll down and looked at her love.

"Zuko…hold me please…" she said softly. Zuko took her into his arms, wondering why his love was seemed emotionally sad and physically tired. His first thought was because of the fight, which should be natural, but he could tell it was not. Then he noticed the scroll and looked at him. He quickly scanned it and read the same story, not really understanding why.

'I must have a talk with Uncle about this, he may know…though he will wonder why I care so much…' he thought and shook his head. 'I still do not know why I am so attracted to this woman.' He kissed her head and murmured everything will be alright, the way his mother would try to reassure him from when he was young. 'But…I'm still in love with her.'

"Alright, lets go to bed, we're going to get sick from the cold." He said and carried her to the bed and gently put her into bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him and kisses his lips softly.

"Katara…."

"Just kiss me Zuko…" she said and he complied, kissing her and holding her until they both felt the pull of sleep.

Zhao's private bed chambers.

Zhao was dressed in his sleep wear but his mind was thinking not of sleep, but of revenge.

'That bitch…how dare she!! A commoner woman no less! Oh they will all pay dearly for this, they can bet their sorry asses for that!" Zhao thought as he turned around, finding his wife on the bed, looking down and waiting for his command.

"Yulo, go get a woman with breasts larger than yours and hips smaller." He said and his wife went to do as bid.

so the plot thickens...

Thank you for reading!! please review!


	11. The Feast, the Dance, The Night

Chapter 8, The Feast, the Dance, The Night.

Thanks for the reviews, a lot has happened and I needed to get my life back in order, but I will try to update more!

A month after the Agni Kai.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror, her gown was heavy and beautiful, but she wished it was another color than red, well that's what she thought the first time she saw it. Upon request, the seamstress had added some light blue that accented the gold and dark red. She had her hair pinned up and her make up was simple, as she requested, but she did not win the jewelry part of the argument. The royal crown of the Crowned Princess was upon her head as well as the jewelry that went with hit. However, she only looked more radiant rather than gaudy with it.

Zuko was dressed in his normal public robes, but these were worth much more and had more detail to it. He had his hair pulled back and had a traditional Crown Prince crown on his head and had on a ring his father had given, marking him as Heir. He looked at his soon to be wife and smiled, she was lovelier than he ever thought.

"You look better with both colors, my lady." Zuko said, sparing Katara from her day dream.

"Oh, thank you my lord." She said blushing. Zuko smiled and took her hand. The two left, followed with their usual entourage, all decked out in their best and made their way to the Feast to Agni. It was a traditional feast, but at this time, their wedding date would be set.

Zuko and Katara entered and everyone bowed or curtsied, Ozai bowed his head in acknowledgement. His sister and her newly returned Fiancée bowed their heads stiffly. Once the couple sat, the feasting and prays began for a good year. After that Ozai stood and everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed.

"I have the greatest Joy of declaring the Union of both my children, first my son and heir, Prince Zuko and his intended, Princess Katara of the water Nation. They shall be married in the month of Fertility, to guarantee the birth of a son." The room applauded and the two both bowed and said their thanks and how grateful they were to the Fire Lord.

"However, my daughter, Princess Azula shall wait another year before her marriage." The Fire Lord said and the princess nodded stiffly at her father. After that the music began and people started dancing on the dance floor. Katara was nervous and Azula saw this and smiled evilly.

"My dear sister in law to be, please, why don't you show us how you can dance, I hear you dance gracefully." Azula said with a smile.

"Sure, I hope you will enjoy it." Katara said, not realizing how this would impact her standing in the court. Zuko would have said something, if it would not hurt her standing. So he stood up and helped her to her feet as the dance floor cleared.

Katara looked at Zuko as he led her on to the dance floor. He held no emotion on his face but she saw the ways his eyes held a little something. He moved a hand to her waist and held her other while she moved an arm around his neck. The music began, slow at first, but the tempo began to speed every eight beats. At the eighth beat, Zuko, as well as the other males, spun their ladies and then pulled them back in and dipped them back wards. The dancing was precise and the grace would make any dancer jealous.

Katara thought she would have trouble dancing in her gown but with Zuko's help, as well as a few extra inches of fabric around her legs, she was able to dance beautifully and outshine the other girls. Katara's blue and red gown shown out brightly against the red and gold clad women. Once Zuko dipped her for the sixth time she allowed herself a little diversion. Instead of holding onto his arm, she let her arm flow out as she was dipped. She moved her arm back up and the cloth hid her hand as she slid it over his heart and smiled at him.

Zuko gave her a small smile and they repeated the eight steps before another spin and dip. This time Katara held her arm up and when she was pulled back into Zuko, she leaned against his chest and moved her hands slowly down his arms. The two smiled at one another and they kept moving to the beat, dancing with the grace of swans and the beauty of the sunrise. Zuko held onto her hand as he spun her and when he spun her inward, he used his fire bending to trace the outline of her dress. This caused the audience to applaud and have a surprised 'oh'. Katara kept a cool face though inwardly she felt a littler scared. She summoned some water and had it twine around the fire as they danced, tracing her gown when she spun or did a flourish. The crowd clapped even more and showed more interest. They continued to dance for several more sets and were finally able to sit down. After the set ended they bowed and returned to their seats, hands held under the table.

"A wonderful show of grace!" Iroh said as he stood up and a round of applause was given. The two young royals bowed and Katara blushed, appearing as a shy maiden. The rest of the evening went off with out a hitch, more fire works, more food and more dancing as well as music being played.

Around one in the morning, Katara and Zuko, along with their entourage, left around one am and went to their rooms, all exhausted from the feast.

Katara dismissed everyone and Zuko went to their room, undressing as he walked. Jaro went and stayed with Shui and her family in their own apartments as Katara tired to get off the heavy gown.

"Maybe I shouldn't have dismissed them…this gown weighs like a ton." Katara said. Zuko chuckled deeply and helped his beloved undressed, watching her as he did so. Her dress was slowly stripped off, layer by layer. Their eyes were locked as his hands touched intimate places and were slow and soft. Once she was down to her slip and he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her against his bare chest and kissed along her neck.

"You looked beautiful tonight." Zuko whispered as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zuko's arms wrapped around her hips and pulled her closer and he kissed her deeply. They slowly started walking to the bed and Zuko sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"You looked quite handsome too my lord." Katara said as she lightly kissed his lips.

"Well my lady, no one could hold a candle to the way your eyes shined and the way you radiated warmth." Zuko said and kissed down her neck as his hands pushed her straps off her shoulders.

"The way your body moved with mine it felt like we were one." She said as she pushed him onto his back.

"Then why don't we become one." He said huskily as he dimmed the lights.

Aang took off his clothes and was in his underwear when he turned and saw his beloved standing against the back drop of the night. He was awe struck with the beauty she showed and how the cloth of her dress held against her.

"What's wrong twinkle toes?" she asked with a smile and walked to him, slowly letting the tie of her dress fall as she walked. Her dressed open to reveal her sexy undergarments and let the robe fall off her small but well built shoulders. Aang's breath caught and his hands went to her hips.

"You look beautiful Toph." He whispered against her ear and kissed her lips lightly.

"Come to bed and I'll show you something else." She said and the blood from Aang's head went south and carried her to bed, making the lights turn off as he walked to the bed and they proceeded to relieve each other of their clothes and let their passions go.

Hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Zen

Hey, sorry for the ridiculous long delay!!! Things have been hectic and I've barely had time to sleep, let alone watch AVATAR!! V.V (so sad) but now that I have caught up and have a night to actually type! I'm gonna give you a nice long chapter to make up for it. So please enjoy greatly!

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER ( if I did, then MAI would get her ass kicked for kissing Zuko, Zuko wouldn't have betrayed Katara and they'd end up making out passionately for us ZUTARA ppl, and then Azula would get her evil ass kicked.) so don't sue me.

ZEN

Two months later…

Katara woke that morning amid Zuko's arms and a soft blanket over them. She smiled and curled her body into his more. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scents all around her. She could smell Zuko, who always had the scent of something smoky, metallic and spicy. Following that was the scent of the woods around them. The smell of wild flowers, fresh and cool water and the trees around them. A clam, zen like feeling came over her body and mind. The night before the two had sneaked out of the palace and went to the forest close by, both wanting to be away from the prying eyes of the Firelord and the court.

This feeling usually came to her when she was off in the wild snows and ice fileds. It surprised her in a pleasant way that she felt like this with Zuko.

'I hope this feeling never ends. I feel so happy and safe being with Zuko. I may not know him so well, but maybe…just maybe this can be my happily ever after.' She thought as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

A sound woke Zuko and instantly his hands had fire surrounding them in the form of a dagger. Katara pulled the blanket high over her chest and looked around. Zuko was on his feet, not caring that this nude body was exposed. However it was only a fire nation solider. Zuko put on his mask of indifference and left the warmth leave his hand.

"Speak solider, why are you here, disturbing our rest?" Zuko demanded.

The man bowed to Zuko, "I'm sorry Milord, but your prescience is needed urgently at the palace." He said.

Zuko sighed lightly and looked down at Katara. Her blue eyes telling him she understood. Wrapping her blanket tighter around her and stood. Zuko looked at the solider, "you may leave now, and we will be there very shortly."

"Sir I was given orders to escort you there, please forgive me. However there is a carriage provided for the Princess." The solider replied steadily.

"Fine, leave so we can dress." Zuko said. The man bowed and left. Zuko began dressing quickly, aggressively pulling and tying different pieces, indicating he was not entirely happy. Katara put her clothes on a little slower and less aggressively. She looked at her future husband and pulled him into a warm embrace and kissed his lips softly. Zuko released his anger and wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her back deeply, his hands moving over her back and ended cupping her round ass in his hands. Katara giggled and smiled at him, she felt as though she were in heaven again. Zuko pulled back slightly and both stared into each other's eyes.

"I will see you later, my xuě piàn." Zuko said affectionately. Katara smiled at the endearing name and kissed him once again.

"Yes my ranshao." Katara replied. Zuko smiled, kissed Katara once more and left the clearing. Katara shook her head and smiled as he almost ran into a tree while looking at her. Katara, only in her under robe, walked on top of the water and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and began to become one with the water. She moved slightly and the water followed her movements, going up and down as she began to do the basics of water bending. She moved her hands back and forth, making the waves bigger before getting a wave five feet long and began to bend it into different shapes. Finally she settled on doing her traditional whip. However today she was not fully concentrating and decided to do a sphere around herself. She did so, using a technique her master Pakku taught her.

Once she had the sphere around her, hiding her from view, she filled the several small viles of water she had hidden on her legs. She had these always filled incase her water skin was taken from her. She had a strange feeling, as though someone was telling her to not trust this solider. She finished putting everything in its proper place; she let down the water and stepped onto the ground. Looking around she started to fold their blankets, hiding a small dagger in her shoe.

"Princess, the Carriage is waiting." The soldier said and Katara nodded, walking with a small blanket in hand. She walked to the carriage, her silk blue robe trailing lightly over the ground. Her hair was down and not really done, she did not mind. The soldier handed her up into the carriage and she sat down, realizing then that there were two other females else in the carriage, she did not recognize either of them.

"Don't move or I'll kill you." The black hair and pale female said her black eyes and lifeless voice. The other female seemed to have a bubbly personality with the way she smiled and nodded.

"She means it." The girl said in a sing song voice.

HAHAHAHAHAH, I leave you with a clif hanger!!!!!

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I plan to post another one soon. I want to thank everyone who had been reviewing and reading this story, it means a lot to me!! Anyway I'll shall post soon,

Shi Sendo.


	13. Chapter 13 Teaser

Thank you to all of you have been patient with me, its kinda hectic working two jobs and going to school full time but I'll be up loading new chapters very soon!!!! I wish the ending in Avatar would have been Zutara, but hey maybe the movies will make it right, ne?

Teaser for chapter 13:

Katara opened her eyes, she was still here. Sighing she stayed as still as possible, if she moved, they would know she was awake and it would begin again. It had been at least four days since the kidnapping and she had four more to go until the moon was at its fullest. That would be the night when she would escape and exact her own revenge on these sorry bitches. She sighed, she didn't want to hurt the bubbly Ty Lee, but she would have to be very careful of her hands.

She remembered the first day, they had blocked her bending and she had been powerless. She kept pretending she couldn't bend, just in case they thought to do it again.

Royal Palace.

Zuko paced nonstop, wondering where the hell the soldiers were. He had sent them out as soon as he realize Katara was not back. He knew she wasn't the one to leave without letting him know where she was going. She wouldn't ask permission, but she wouldn't leave him in the dark. She would have also taken one of the sisters, but neither had seen her and were getting very worried.

He sighed, her remembered their last night at the lake and almost burnt his desk…again. He just wanted her back here, he wanted her safe. Also he was worried about what her brother would do, he was the one person he knew, besides the Avatar, who would go blindly looking for his sister.

Zuko would have too, if his sister wasn't boarding psycho and maybe…serial killer…ok serial torturer. He sighed and sat down at his desk, reading the days reports and trying to keep his mind off of her. It didn't work that well.

A knock at the door made his heart lift, was she back?!

"Who is it?" Zuko asked from his desk.

The door opened without answer and in walked Mai, her long black hair pined up and her normal clothes were replaced by a red robe with black lining.

"Zuko, I've missed you." She said as she opened it to reveal her black shift that was quite sheer. Zuko was speechless.

Enjoy I'll have more by Sunday!


	14. Bubbly, War and Blankets!

Hello, I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the really long delay! I promise ill start updating weekly. So here's chapter 13, please enjoy, and review!!! More reviews = faster updates!

BTW I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender!

Chapter 13: Bubbly, War, and Blankets

Katara just stared at the two women before her. 'is this really happening?!' she thought. Before she could move, the bubbly girl moved faster than Katara thought one could move in a carriage and tapped spots on her body to make her feel like a weak noodle and she couldn't feel the part of her that let her bend.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?!" she demanded still glaring, although her body didn't really show her emotion…

"I'm Ty Lee and this is Mai! You see Mai is suppose to be marrying Zuko, not you so….we need to take you away so she can be with him. Once they're together and she's pregnant, you can go home!" she said, still in her bubbly and sing song voice.

Katara was floored, she was trying to think of something intelligent to say when the dull girl, Mai spoke up.

"What she means to say, is that you're a bug that needs to be squashed. Zuko and I were betroth before this treaty and because of you, I no longer have him. So now I'll take you away and he'll come back to me. That's how its suppose to be, you are a stupid water peasant and not fit to be the Fire Lady." She said her voice still dull. Ty Lee was quite all for three seconds before she went into a speech.

"Oh my goodness you've never said so much before Mai, can you believe this Katara…." And on she kept chatting, Katara wondering how Ty Lee thought of her as a friend……

The Fire Palace.

"What do you mean she's gone?! Go out there and find her! I want her back here as soon as possible her family will be visiting in three weeks, she has to be back by then! Or a whole war will break out again and the nomads are now bigger than before and the earth eaters are stronger and more united. Lets not forget that the AVATAR is her friend!!" Fire Lord Ozai raged in his office. He didn't so much as care about her well being than the state of what would happen to his coffers and another war.

The fire nation was strong, but now the allies had built up their reserves and were starting to get on par, especially the navy of the water tribes.

Ozai sighed…his son would tear the place apart and he couldn't afford any weakness or emotion showing from the family…this will be trickier than anything else.

A cell in the Governer's country home, twenty miles from the capital.

Katara opened her eyes, she was still here. Sighing she stayed as still as possible, if she moved, they would know she was awake and it would begin again. It had been at least four days since the kidnapping and she had four more to go until the moon was at its fullest. That would be the night when she would escape and exact her own revenge on these sorry bitches. She sighed, she didn't want to hurt the bubbly Ty Lee, but she would have to be very careful of her hands.

She remembered the first day, they had blocked her bending and she had been powerless. She kept pretending she couldn't bend, just in case they thought to do it again. Blinking back tears, she thought of Zuko, missing him and hoping he was safe. They had started to grow closer and now these stupid bitches are taking her away from being with him. She wondered how her brother and friends were doing.

'Sokka please don't do anything very stupid..' she closed her eyes and began to just meditate, trying to build up her strength and focusing her anger inside, knowing it would help her power.

Royal Palace.

Zuko paced nonstop, wondering where the hell the soldiers were. He had sent them out as soon as he realize Katara was not back. He knew she wasn't the one to leave without letting him know where she was going. She wouldn't ask permission, but she wouldn't leave him in the dark. She would have also taken one of the sisters, but neither had seen her and were getting very worried.

He sighed, her remembered their last night at the lake and almost burnt his desk…again. He just wanted her back here, he wanted her safe. Also he was worried about what her brother would do, he was the one person he knew, besides the Avatar, who would go blindly looking for his sister.

Zuko would have too, if his sister wasn't boarding psycho and maybe…serial killer…ok serial torturer. He sighed and sat down at his desk, reading the days reports and trying to keep his mind off of her. It didn't work that well.

His door opened and Jaro came in, clutching his blanket that Katara had made for him. Zuko looked up, smiling at the young boy and picked him up.

"Jaro you should be in bed, why aren't you with Shui and the others?" he asked, the little boy put his head on Zuko's shoulder and clutched him.

"I had a bad dream, I dreamt that 'Tara was missing and hurt." Jaro said, it hurt Zuko's heart, he had told Jaro and the other little ones that Katara was visiting the country people and trying to help them with a sickness that was spreading. and with this revelation Zuko began to worry even more.

"No don't say things like that, trust me. When she comes back, she's going to have new stories for you and after friends visit we'll go visit the country and Ember Island, you'll play in the water with the girls and bend with Katara and Shui. Wouldn't you like that?" Zuko asked, he heard footsteps and looked up to see his uncle, who looked tired and smiled when he saw the two.

"Oh ho! So this is where my little assistant went to! Come here Jaro, we'll have some Jasmine tea. Let's let Zuko go back to working, ok?" Iroh laughed as he took the boy from his nephew and they waved bye. Zuko sighed once they were gone, he loved that kid, it was like having the little brother he never had. He began working on the papers he was doing before the interruption.

A knock at the door made his heart lift, was she back?!

"Who is it?" Zuko asked from his desk.

The door opened without answer and in walked Mai, her long black hair pined up and her normal clothes were replaced by a red robe with black lining.

"Zuko, I've missed you." She said as she opened it to reveal her black shift that was quite sheer. Zuko was speechless.

Enjoy this chapter! I promise ill have another in a week, and ill be updating some of my other stories! Please review, let me know if it was good, bad or whatever! I love to hear what people think!

Thanks for reading!


	15. Ch 15: Plans, reality, and pain

Chapter Fifteen: Plans, reality, and pain.

Sorry for the really long delay (was depressed over ending, but realized I needed to get off my lazy but and finish this so everyone will get to enjoy this adventure, though I know this chapter is short, I will update another one by Sunday and will work to update once every week, promise!) Though I am working on a new ATLA story and trying to work on the rest of my others, please enjoy and thank you all so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its original characters…..

Zuko couldn't believe that_ she _was here and where the hell was Katara? However much he detested his formal fiancé, he was taught manners.

"Mai, I do not believe you should be dressed as such and why are you here?" he asked, still not moving from his desk.

"Oh Zuko, how could I forget that you liked my late night surprises when we were…well let's just say I was visiting and thought of all the fun we used to have. I know lately you've been busy with that piece of water tribe dribble, but I can see what you've really missed." She said, trying for seductive, but Zuko just felt like it was a bad dream with a girl he had no intentions of ever being around again was here in front of him.

'Where the fuck are my guards?' he thought silently, not letting his emotions show on his face and tried to remain clam.

"And what would that be exactly?" he asked, trying to figure out if he should use his dagger on attached to the side of his desk , fire bending or force to get her away from him and leave him in peace, especially before Katara came back. This was not something he wanted to talk to her about with this crazy stalker right here in her less than fully dressed state.

"A real fire nation woman, I know you're only with the water bender because of an arranged marriage, but you are allowed concubines and I already know you love me, I will be willing to play second fiddle in public, until of course you tire of her and send her away." Mai said, her smile on her lips told Zuko all he needed to know.

Royal Visitor Wing, Royal Palace.

Sokka, Suki, Aang and Toph were all seated over a map of the local area, hoping they could figure out where exactly Katara had been taken. They had the note that found its way into Suki's dressing chamber but did not dare show it to Zuko. If he even had an inkling of what was going on, he'd be riding out to rescue Katara and possible get her killed.

"Are you sure Zhao said in the western province area?" Toph asked Sokka for the tenth time.

"Yes, I would not forget something that would pertain to my only sister's life!" he nearly yelled, his anger and anexity reaching its peak. Suki put a hand on his arm to try to calm her love.

"It will be ok, Katara is not a weakling and she thinks fast in a tight spot."

"She's right, when have you known Katara to seriously start panicking?" Aang asked, trying to sound clam but Toph could feel his heart beat through the ground and could tell he was also worried about their friend.

"Knowing her, twinkle toes, she's probably forming a plan of how to exact her revenge! She's got a vicious mean streak if you piss her off enough." Toph put in, also worried about her normally solid friend.

"He promised he'd take out any punishment through her blood and flesh, so let's err on the side of caution." Sokka said, his face and body set in a determined and serious planning.

Governor's Cell.

Katara moved slightly as a foot gently nudged her ribs. She looked up into the eyes of a serving girl. She was barely past Katara's age and seemed to shrink inside herself. The girl gently kneeled next to Katara, her red skirt showed signs of wear and mending. Katara closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sting in her back. The whip Zhao used had small, round metal balls woven into the braids and hurt like no tomorrow. Lying on her stomach in nothing but the tattered remains of her dress, she wanted to fall back into the oblivion of nothingness and forget the pain. If only this girl would leave her be so she could fall back, but it seemed the maid had other ideas.

"My lady, please let me look at your cuts, I need you to be awake to tell me if it hurts." The girl said in shaky whisper. Katara looked at her with one eye, noting the black hair pulled into a tight bun and sincere brown eyes.

"It….hurts…all over." Katara whispered back, her voice also shaky and filled with her tears.

"I know my lady, but I need to know how deep the pain goes and if you need a healer trained better than my low self." The girl replied and began to wash Katara's back with hot water that held cleansing herbs. The sting of it woke Katara and the pain in her back. She smothered a scream into her arm as the girl cleaned her back gently.

"Tell…me…your…name please." Katara said through gritted teeth, she refused to allow Zhao any pleasure he'd get from her pain.

"My name is Kira and I am a healer in training, I specialize in burns and bad cuts, my master says I should be quite skillful once I master the basics." Kira said softly, understanding that Katara needed to hear a voice to take the focus off her pain.

"How…long…ahg!" Katara smothered another yell as Kira put a fresh and hot cloth on her back.

"Three years, I started when I turned thirteen. It is very intensive course, but i feel that I am learning a lot. There let me look and I can put a slave on it so you can sleep with some comfort." Kira said, looking at the deeper lacerations and made soft notes to herself as she mumbled. A few minutes later, the slave that she gently put on Katara's back eased the pain slowly. Soon Katara felt her back go numb, a relief to her senses.

"Thank you." Katara said, her voice hoarse.

"I am sorry we had to meet this way, my lady, but rest now. I will be on the other side of the bars keeping watch, I will not let those vile men come back to watch you in pain." Kira said as she pulled a light sheet over Katara's body. Katara nodded and closed her eyes, letting herself fall back into oblivion, glad to be away from the pain.


End file.
